Más Allá de la Muerte
by Shin Maverick Hell Angelo
Summary: Jade esta desconcertada tras haber despertado en un hospital y haber perdido ligeramente la memoria después de un accidente. ¿Qué habrá pasado el último fin de semana? Tori, una anciana, una mujer, una niña y… ¿una tumba? ¿Pues que tiene eso que ver? Entren, lean y averígüenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectoras y lectores de fanfiction. Les escribe Shin Maverick (Hell Ángelo) con lo que será su primera historia (Ya dejo de hablar en tercera persona porque después me pongo a pelear con migo mismo XD) así que:**

"**migo mismo, sal de mi cuarto".**

"**Pero yo quería ver cuando publicaras la historia :(".**

"**Lo siento migo mismo pero no, ahora sal de aquí".**

"**¡Bien! Me largo ):/".**

**Eso fue raro, lo sé. Como sea, ustedes no están aquí para calarse mis locas peleas con migo, están aquí para leer el fic Jori que he publicado (¡VIVA EL JORI, MAESTRO NO ME YODAS A MI!). Le dedico el primer capitulo a Selene Cruxe (Gracias por darme ese empujoncito que necesitaba para publicar historias aquí amiga (TUT)). Sin más que agregar, les dejo para que comiencen la lectura.**

**Victorious no me pertenece a mí… Por ahora \(ÒoÓ)/ ¡Muaja ja ja ja ja jaaa!**

* * *

"¿Qué hago aquí?" ¿Qué estoy haciendo en una habitación de hospital? ¿Qué me paso para estar aquí? No recuerdo nada. Me levanto lentamente para sentarme en la cama y siento una fuerte migraña. Llevo mis manos a la cabeza y es entonces que puedo sentir los vendajes que tengo puestos "¿Qué demonios? ¿Me golpeé la cabeza?" tal vez eso explicaría mi amnesia. _Tal vez llegue aquí por cuenta propia_.

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no noto cuando una mujer entra a la habitación "Veo que ya despertó, Srta. West" Es una mujer mayor de tal vez unos cuarenta, con cabello largo y negro como el mío, una piel tan blanca como la mía y lleva puesta una bata. _Supongo que es mi doctora pero cualquiera que la viera junto a mi diría que es mi madre_ "Oh! ¿Pero donde están mis modales? Soy la Dra. Liza Wester, un placer" Extiende su mano en forma de saludo y yo la acepto con desgano _odio las formalidades._

"Al grano Doc. ¿Qué me paso y por que no recuerdo nada?" Quiero salir de esta incertidumbre de una vez por todas.

"Bueno, usted tuvo un accidente hace tres días. Fue arrollada en la calle por un auto fuera de control" Abro mis ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso.

"¿¡Arrollada!?" Es lo único que puedo decir.

"Si. Tuvo suerte de no fracturarse nada, solo quedó con una leve contusión en la cabeza, tal vez por eso no recuerda nada. No debe preocuparse, solo debo recetarle unos medicamentos y podrá salir hoy mismo en la tarde" Me dice ella en un tono tranquilizador _¡Wow!, arrollada por un auto y salí solo con dolor de cabeza, eso si que es suerte_ "Su amiga Tori estaba muy preocupada cuando vino con usted en la ambulancia" _Y allí se va mi suerte ¿Por qué Vega siempre debe andar en todo?_

"Vega no es mi amiga, solo somos conocidas" Le digo a la doctora con fastidio. Ok, últimamente Vega y yo no hemos sido las **Enemigas** que fuimos en Hollywood Arts, pero últimamente anda conmigo a todos lados. Después de que Beck y yo decidiéramos que quedaríamos solo como amigos, ella ha estado muy atenta. _No puedo comprender su actitud._ "Como sea, ¿Ella esta por aquí?" le pregunto a la doctora.

"Bueno, ella tuvo que irse por… por unos asuntos que debía resolver. Creo que no volverá por hoy" Me dice la con algo _¿nerviosa? Que raro_. Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia.

"Bien, así podre irme sin que me moleste" Digo para mi misma recostándome nuevamente en la cama. La doctora me da una mirada de curiosidad pero luego se encojé de hombros.

"Si necesita algo solo toque el interruptor que esta en la mesa" me dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Trato de hacer memoria de lo ocurrido, pero mi mente esta en blanco desde el jueves en la noche; cuando fui a dormir a mi cama.

**Flashback**

Estaba recostada en el sofá de mi departamento mirando al techo, tratando de pensar en una idea para un guión. Después de graduarme en Hollywood Arts me ofrecieron la oportunidad de escribir un guión para una película en Hollywood_. Tenía mi oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo de lo que Jade West era capaz._ Pero últimamente no me sentía muy inspirada que digamos, todas las ideas que llegaban a mi las desechaba, pues quería hacer algo que no fuera tan cliché.

En eso, sonó mi teléfono. Vega estaba llamándome.

"Hey, Jade ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?" Dijo en su clásico tono alegre.

"No mucho ¿Por que?" Pregunté extrañada.

"Oh, bueno. Estaba pensando en que podríamos salir mañana e ir… no lo se al centro comercial o a ver una película ¿Qué dices, te animas?"

"¿Qué sucede Vega? ¿Desde que André se mudó a New York no tienes con quien salir más que conmigo? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Cat?" Le dije burlonamente.

"Cat tiene que trabajar mañana ¿recuerdas? Vamos Jade, solo quiero que pasemos el rato como amigas" Me dijo suplicante "Por favor" Lo pensé un momento. La verdad es que no quería salir pero… no lo se, Vega ha tenido ese **no se que** me ha hecho hacer cosas con ella últimamente y, aunque le diga que no somos amigas, creo que me empieza a agradar su compañía.

"¡Bien!, creo que tendré que aguantarte mañana" le dije resignada.

"¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti a las diez?"

"Ok, pero si vamos a ver una película no quiero que sea de las cursis que siempre eliges Vega"

"P-Pero, Jade. Las que tu eliges siempre asustan y a veces hasta me causan pesadillas" Rogó para que cambiara de opinión. Casi podía imaginarla haciendo pucheros.

"Esa es mi condición Vega. Si quieres pasar el día de mañana conmigo será mejor que hagas lo que diga" le advertí. _No pensaba soportar otra de esas películas._

"Bien, como tu digas. Nos vemos mañana entonces" dijo resignándose.

"Ok, hasta mañana _Dulce Sally Duraznos_" Le dije con la voz que uso para burlarme de ella.

"¡Que yo no…!" Le corté antes de que terminara.

Ya era de noche, así que fui a prepararme para dormir. _Hoy tampoco podría trabajar en el guión._ Resignada me fui al cuarto de baño a cambiarme de ropa y cepillarme los dientes. Salí y me acosté en mi cama y unos momentos después me percate de que había recibido un mensaje. Era Vega otra vez.

-…hablo así. Buenas noches Jade- Rodé mis ojos sonriendo al leer el mensaje "Que infantil eres, Vega" susurre para mi misma. Puse el teléfono sobre la gaveta al lado de mi cama y finalmente caí rendida.

**Fin del Flashback**

No se en que momento me quede dormida mientras recordaba, pero ya esta oscureciendo. La doctora me movía ligeramente para despertarme _como una madre a su hijo _"Despierte, señorita. Es hora de darla de alta "Miro el reloj de la pared y veo la hora _¡Las 8! ¡Wow! Dormí como un tronco, no recuerdo haber estado tan cansada._ Me levanto lentamente y estiro mi cuerpo haciendo tronar varios de mis huesos. _Me encanta hacer eso. _La doctora niega con la cabeza y comienza a quitarme el vendaje de la cabeza. Luego, toma unas prendas que estaban sobre un cajón y me las entrega "Tenga, su amiga Tori le dejó esta ropa esta mañana antes de irse" Examino la ropa para estar segura de que no serán niñerías como las que viste ella ¡_No me pondré nada rosa_! Son prendas oscuras como las que me gustan. _Veo que Vega ya esta aprendiendo_. "Puede usar el baño que esta aquí" Me dice la doctora sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Bien" Le digo tomando la ropa y encerrándome en el baño. Me empiezo a poner la ropa cuando empiezo a escuchar voces provenientes de la habitación _¿Qué esta pasando ahí?_ Termino de vestirme y salgo del baño. Por lo que veo no perdieron el tiempo porque ahora hay una anciana acostada en donde yo estaba durmiendo hace unos momentos y la doctora se ha ido.

Me acerco a la cama y la observo dormir un momento. Es una anciana de tal vez setenta años. _La verdad es que se ve muy tranquila, cualquiera diría que esta muerta si no fuera por la maquina que muestra sus no tan frecuentes latidos_. Me doy la vuelta para salir de allí. _No me gusta sentir lastima por los demás. _Me dispongo a salir pero soy detenida por un débil agarre de una mano huesuda. Me doy vuelta y veo que la anciana esta despierta mirándome con los ojos débilmente abiertos. _Me tomo por sorpresa esta mujer. _Trata de decirme algo pero no puedo entenderle nada, su voz es muy débil. Le doy una mirada de extrañez antes de acercar mi oído para que me diga que quiere.

"¿Pu-Puedes hacerme un favor?" Me pregunta ella con su débil voz.

"C-Claro ¿Qué necesita?" Le pregunto. La verdad es que la verdadera Jade le hubiera dicho algo como: **Llame a un enfermero. Si quiere algo, no me moleste anciana**. Pero, hay algo que me hizo cambiar de parecer _¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Es una anciana moribunda! Ni siquiera yo podría hacerle eso a alguien que se encuentre en ese estado_.

"¿Podrías ir… mañana al cementerio… que esta… aquí cerca?" Me pregunta entrecortada.

"¿Por que?" Le pregunto extrañada.

"Solo hazlo, por favor" Me dice en un tono suplicante. No entiendo por que esta mujer que ni conozco me esta pidiendo esto_, tal vez piensa que soy su nieta ¡Que locura!_

"Esta bien, tratare" Accedo a su petición con duda. _Bueno, tal vez así me permita irme._

"G-Gracias…" Me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me suelta y me dispongo a salir cuando creo escuchar que termina la oración débilmente "…Jade" Me volteo sorprendida hacia la anciana la cual ha vuelto a dormirse _¿Cómo es que supo mi nombre?_ _Tal vez lo imagine. Si, eso debió ser._ Salgo de allí para buscar a la Dra. Wester y pensando en si debería ir o no ese cementerio mañana.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Soy nuevo aquí como ya dije, así que por favor ¡PIEDAD! No quiero morir ahora. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, efectivo o crédito. Oferta no valida para insultos, groserías o cheques dirigidos a mi persona. Ciertas restricciones aplican. Oferta valida hasta acabarse la historia.**

**Quiero aclarar que la historia no tiene que ver con la película "Más allá de la muerte" de hecho ni siquiera la he visto, solo estaba pensando en que nombre ponerle y de allí salió. Luego, busque el nombre por Google y apareció que ya había una película, me gusto el nombre así que se lo deje (no se a ustedes).**

**Bien, nos estaremos leyendo… o eso espero. Ángelo, fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No se como fue pero… mi hermano me convenció de que dejara un tiempo de espera para volver a actualizar así como algunos escritores hacen por aquí (e.e) Pero me dije a mi (Ojo, aclaro que no fue a "Mi Mismo" sino a "Mi") "no los voy a torturar como ellos me torturan a mi. Debo poner el ejemplo. Esa pulga siniestra mejor conocida como mi hermano puede llegar a ser más cruel que yo" Además, iba a actualizar temprano pero entonces me puse a ver con mi abuelo un estreno en la televisión llamado… "Soldado Universal"**

**Pero aquí esta, el segundo capitulo de mi historia que esta dedicado a una gran escritora: ****LassTime****, quien debe tener una increíble imaginación como para haber creado historias como las que ha escrito.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Deben de saber que (Al igual que número 1 de los chicos del barrio) ¡Yo vivo de mi público! Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo:**

**(0o0) : "¿Quién quiere saber que paso ese fin de semana?" (ouo)/**

**\(0o0)/: "¿QUIÉN QUIERE SABER DONDE ESTA TORI?" (OuO)/**

**\(0O0)/: "¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE SABER POR QUE ESTOY TAN LOCO?!" \(OUO)/**

**\(0O0)/: ¡Pues ninguna de esas preguntas será contestado todavía! (X_X)**

**Ténganle paciencia a la historia y tranquilos que yo actualizare seguido (es solo para mantenerlos en suspenso) S:)**

**Victorious no me pertenece a mí… sino, los fanáticos ya me habrían linchado por cancelar el programa "¿Cierto o falso?" XD**

* * *

"Esto es ridículo ¿Por qué no me voy y ya?" Susurro mientras camino; _mejor dicho troto,_ por los pasillos _literalmente_ vacíos del hospital para encontrar a la Dra. Wester quien, claro, salió de la habitación sin decirme nada mientras me vestía y colocaban a esa anciana allí. _Y hablando de la anciana ¿Quién seria y por que me pediría tal cosa? ¿De verdad dijo mi nombre o solo lo imaginé? No recuerdo haberla conocido antes. _Debí haberle preguntado quien era, pero no pienso volver por dos razones: la primera es porque probablemente ya este dormida… o muerta _que se yo_… y la segunda, pues porque ya me perdí en mi búsqueda sin sentido por estos pasillos que parecen no tener fin"¡Diablos!"

Me apoyo en una pared. Inclino mi cabeza hacia arriba mientras cierro mis ojos y suspiro. La verdad todavía no puedo creer que haya sido atropellada y que tan solo haya quedado con un dolor de cabeza _¿Quién seria el maldito que me arrollo? Diablos, si tan solo pudiera recordar algo. _Pero la doc dijo que fue por el golpe que tengo amnesia.

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, siendo cegada un momento por la luz blanca del techo, me preparo para buscar a Wester, cuando me encuentro con una pequeña sorpresa frente a mi "Hey… Hola" Saludo a la pequeña frente a mi. Es una niña de tal vez nueve años, de cabello negro y un poco largo que cae hasta la mitad del cuello. Lleva un vestido blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas con una cinta del mismo color que rodea su cintura _Una niñita de mami seguramente_. Tiene la piel tan blanca como la mía pero con ese vestido es obvio que no se parece a mí. Esta niña me hace recordar a la doctora _¿Será su hija?_ Esta con la cabeza gacha así que no puedo ver bien su rostro.

"Ven… conmigo" Creo escucharla susurrar con voz ronca.

"¿Cómo dices?" Le pregunto para que repita lo que dijo.

"Ven conmigo… tu no debes estar _aquí_" Me dice ella haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Le pregunto mientras me agacho para ponerme a su altura y poder verla al rostro, pero en ese momento alguien que viene por el pasillo que esta a mi derecha nos interrumpe.

"¡Oh! Aquí esta Srta. West. Pensé que se había marchado sin decirme nada" Dice aliviada. Volteo mi rostro hasta donde está la doctora Wester mirándome con curiosidad "¿Qué hace agachada de esa manera?" Pregunta intrigada.

"¿¡Qué no ve!? Estoy hablando con esta… ¿A dónde se fue?" _¡Wow! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué paso aquí?_ Solo voltee mi rostro un momento y en cuanto volví mi atención a la niña con la que estaba hablando esta ya no estaba. "¿Y la niña que estaba aquí?" Digo levantándome.

"¿Niña? ¿Qué niña?" Me pregunta Wester con extrañez.

"La niña que estaba aquí hace un momento" Le digo señalando lo obvio _¿Es que acaso no la vio?_

"Yo no vi a ninguna niña. Aquí solo estamos nosotras dos, Srta. West" Me dice ella confundida por el comentario. _¿Pues que paso?_ Hace un momento había una niña aquí y al siguiente momento se esfuma sin haber dejado rastro. _¿El golpe me estará volviendo loca?_ "¿Se… se encuentra bien Srta. West?" Me pregunta la doctora por mi cara de confusión probablemente.

"S-Si. Olvide eso último… Como sea ¿Cuándo puedo irme de aquí?" Pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. _Y además, por eso la andaba buscando en primer lugar._

"Oh, bueno. Usted solo tiene que llenar unas formas y podrá irse" Me dice ella mientras comenzamos a caminar hacía el elevador.

El viaje en elevador es silencioso, pero es un silencio extraño que no se como describirlo _no es ni cómodo, ni molesto. _Finalmente llegamos a la planta baja "Al fin" Doy gracias de que por fin podre irme de este lugar.

Caminamos hasta la recepción en donde esta una joven enfermera "Hey, Liz" Saluda esta a la doctora de forma alegre.

"Hola, Angie. ¿Tienes las formas de la Señorita West que te pedí?" Le pregunta a la enfermera. Esta saca unos papeles de debajo del mostrador que le da a la doctora y que luego esta me da a mi "Necesitamos que llenes esto y luego podrás irte"

"¡Bien!" Digo con fastidio _la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo aquí._ Firmo rápidamente las hojas que me dieron y luego se las paso a la enfermera "Tenga"

"Bien, gracias" Me dice esta un poco nerviosa al ver lo molesta que estoy. Luego me pasa mi billetera _la tendría conmigo cuando el accidente. _Me dispongo a irme cuando esta vuelve a llamar mi atención "¡Eh, disculpe! ¿Srta. West?"

"¿¡Ahora que!?" pregunto ya harta de todo esto _solo quiero salir de aquí para ir a mi departamento._

"¿Es este su teléfono?" Me dice esta sacando una bandeja de plástico con los restos de lo que alguna vez fue mi teléfono.

"¿¡Pero que…!? ¡Ash, genial!" _Ahora estoy incomunicada, esto era lo que me faltaba ¿Cómo se supone que llamare a alguien para que me venga a buscar?_ "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto enojada.

"Pues… durante el accidente, su teléfono fue aplastado por uno de los autos que pasaban por la calle. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo su amiga Tori" Me dice Wester.

"¿Ahora como se supone que volveré a casa si no puedo llamar a nadie para que me venga a buscar?" Hago la pregunta para mi misma en voz alta.

"Bueno, si quiere puedo llamar a su amiga Tori" Me pregunta la doctora.

"No tengo ganas de ver a Vega ahora." Le digo a la doctora y esta _¿sonríe?_ Fue solo un momento pero pude notar la satisfacción en su rostro, casi como yo cuando me burlo de Vega.

"Bueno, usted podría venir conmigo, si le gusta la idea. Vi su dirección en las hojas y no queda lejos de donde yo vivo. Mi turno esta por terminar así que si quiere puedo llevarla hasta allá" La miro sorprendida _¿Un momento? ¿Qué sabe donde vivo?_ Esto me hace recordar a una película que vi cuando…

**Flashback**

Estaba en una sala de cine con Vega viendo una película de terror en la cual un asesino se disfrazó de doctor para matar a una chica. Vega gritaba como niña mientras se acurrucaba a mi cuerpo.

"Que cobarde eres, Vega" Le dije burlándome de ella.

"¡Cállate, Jade!" Dijo antes de chillar de miedo ya que la chica de la película comenzó a gritar horrorizada.

**Fin del Flashback**

_¿¡Vega estaba abrazándome y yo… __**la dejaba**__!? ¿Pues que paso el viernes? _"¿¡Señorita!?... ¿¡Se-ño-ri-ta!?" Me llama la Dra. Wester sacándome de mis recuerdos _Diablos, quisiera saber que más paso ese viernes_.

"¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?" Le pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos.

"Le pregunte que si quiere que la lleve a su casa" Me dice la doctora confundida por el hecho de que la he estado ignorando.

"Hmm" Lo pensé por un momento ¿_esta mujer podría ser una asesina en serie que esta buscando a su siguiente victima? Neh, eso solo pasa en las películas, Jade. Deja de ser tan paranoica. _"Esta bien" Le digo y luego me le acerco un poco para susurrarle algo al oído "Pero si es una homicida que quiere matarme; usted será la que terminara cortada en pedacitos" La amenazo lo cual hace que me gane una mirada de miedo, tanto de ella como de la enfermera, pero luego solo niegan con la cabeza mientras cierran los ojos y sonríen _¿Qué clase de locas son estas que sonríen con semejante amenaza?_

"Bien. Espéreme aquí. Vuelvo en cinco minutos" Me dice esta yéndose por otro pasillo.

_¿En donde te has metido ahora Jade? ¿Por qué andas hablando extraños? ¿Es que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que no se debe hablar con extraños? _Sonrío ante ese verdad es que mi padre nunca ha tenido tiempo para mí desde que tengo memoria; siempre ocupado con su maldito trabajo _no me extrañaría que no supiera lo que me paso… _y mi madre… bueno, ella murió cuando yo era pequeña, pero a diferencia de mi padre, ella y yo siempre fuimos muy unidas y cuando ella murió fue muy duro para mi. _Como te extraño mamá._

Veo que la doctora viene de vuelta, esta vez sin su bata, cabello recogido y con llaves en mano "Bien, creo que es hora de irnos. Te veo mañana, Angie" Se despide de la enfermera amablemente "¿Vamos?" Me pregunta.

Le doy un simple "ok" y luego la sigo hasta la salida. Cuando estamos a punto de salir por las puertas corredizas ella me aparta bruscamente para evitar llevarme por delante a un enfermero.

"Ten cuidado, Jade…" Un momento ¿Me acaba de llamar _Jade_? _¿Quién se cree para tomarse esa confianza conmigo_? "… ¿Puedo llamarte Jade? ¿Cierto?" Me pregunta tan nerviosa como esta mañana cuando pregunte por Vega "Es decir, ya salimos del hospital, así que no creo que deberíamos seguir con estas formalidades… Esta mañana cuando te salude pude notar que no te gustan esas cosas" _¡Que observadora! ¿Y eso solo lo supo con observarme un momento? _

"Si. Supongo que esta bien" me encojo de hombros y sigo caminando a su lado mientras vamos hacia el estacionamiento. La verdad, es que no me molesta ya que cuando estaba en Hollywood Arts teníamos que observar todos los aspectos de los personajes que Sikowitz nos hacia interpretar_._

"¡Oye, cuidado!" Me reclama un doctor luego de que tropecé con él en el estacionamiento sacándome de mis recuerdos. _¡Deja de estar recordando el pasado Jade! ¡Los recuerdos son cosas de viejos!_

"Sip, creo que deberías tenerlo" Me burlo de él dedicándole una de mis sonrisas sarcásticas.

"Discúlpala, Richard. Acaba de salir" Le dice Wester a su colega.

"Bien, Liz. Lo dejare pasar porque acaba de salir" asiente con la cabeza y luego sigue su camino. _Que raro._

"No necesito que me defienda, Doc" Ni que fuera mi madre para tener que meterse en mis peleas.

"Esta bien, Jade. Pero recuerda que te dije que tuvieras cuidado con las personas" Me dice esta mirándome con reproche._ Si tanto le importa ¿Por qué no me apartó como lo hizo hace unos instantes?_ "Y ya que estamos en confianza… ¿Por qué no me llamas Liza… o Liz, como me dicen los chicos aquí?" Me pregunta mientras llegamos a su auto y abrimos las puertas.

"Muy bien… Liz" le digo mientras que me subo a su auto, el cual no es muy diferente al mío _solo por el hecho de que no tiene una pala en el asiento trasero. Veo que tiene buen gusto._

Pone su auto en marcha y por fin salimos de ese lugar el cual ya me estaba cansando. Y de nuevo caemos en el mismo silencio que había cuando estábamos bajando en el elevador. No duro mucho ya que ella pareció notar mi incomodidad "Yyy… Jade ¿Pudiste recordar algo de lo que paso antes del accidente?" Me pregunta tratando de hacer conversación.

"Si" Respondo simple y cortante y de nuevo somos sentenciadas al mismo silencio hasta que vuelve a hablar.

"¿Tenia que ver con tu amiga Tori?" Me pregunta ella mientras nos detenemos en una luz roja. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?_

"¿Por qué tantas preguntas?" Es mi turno de preguntar. _No pienso aguantarme un interrogatorio_.

"Bueno, solo tenia curiosidad…" _La curiosidad mato al gato _"… Además, tu amiga estaba muy preocupada por ti. Hubieras visto como lloraba porque no despertabas" _Clásico de Vega_ "Me partía el corazón verla así, pero tuve que ser profesional para calmarla" Menciona poniendo el auto en marcha.

"Pues ahora no eres muy profesional que se diga ¿O si, Liz?" Le pregunto burlona "Es decir, ahora estas relacionándote con una paciente con la que solo tuviste oportunidad de hablar esta mañana" _Es la verdad, no llevamos ni veinticuatro horas de conocernos._

"Bueno, eso es porque hay casos en los que puedes saber como es una persona que no conoces desde el momento en el que la vez, y ahí otras veces en las que necesitas de toda una vida para conocer bien a una persona…" Hace una pausa como reflexionando "… pero a veces ni siquiera eso es suficiente" me dice quitando la vista del camino un momento y viéndome a la cara.

"¿Que… Que quieres decir?" Le pregunto con extrañez. Esta no me responde y vuelve su vista al camino.

"¡Oh! No es nada. Olvídalo" Me dice tratando de desviar la atención del tema _¡Ah, no! ¡A mi nadie me deja preguntas en el aire y sigue como si nada!_

"Vamos, responde. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" Le pregunto… _No, le ordeno._

"La curiosidad mato al gato, Jade" Me dice cantarina _¡Eso fue lo que yo pensé hace un momento!_ Yo solo ruedo mis ojos mientras bufo molesta y me vuelvo a acomodar en mi asiento.

Algo llama mi atención por mi ventana unos momentos después: _el cementerio que mencionó la anciana._ Ya me empiezan a parecer familiar estos alrededores y es porque, cuando era pequeña siempre venia a este sitio. Después de que murió mi madre venia casi todos los días a visitarle. Eso fue hasta que me canse de estar deprimida por su muerte y me decidí que ya no más, ya no iba a ser esa niña que lloraba por su mami todas las noches. Pero ahora, el pasado volvía para atormentarme _¿Por qué acepte la petición de esa vieja?_

"¡Demonios!" Me quejo en voz baja mientras veo el lugar al que debo ir mañana. Al parecer no fui tan discreta porque Wester me miró con extrañez.

"¿Qué sucede Jade?" Me dice ella mientras paramos en otro semáforo en rojo, quedándonos al lado del cementerio.

"¡Oh! No es nada. Es solo que debo venir a este lugar mañana" Le digo molesta mientras señalo el lugar en cuestión.

"Tienes que venir al cementerio mañana ¿Eh?... Pues yo también" Me dice con una triste sonrisa "¿Puedo saber el porque?"

"Le iba a hacer esa misma pregunta a usted, Doc"

"¡Hey! Yo pregunte primero" Me dijo con molestia fingida y luego rió un poco.

"Está bien. Debo venir mañana porque se lo prometí a una anciana" _¡Si! Una anciana a la que acabo de conocer en la habitación el la que yo estaba mientras que usted se fue a hacer quien sabe que por ahí _"¿Y cual es su historia? ¿También le hizo una promesa a una anciana o que?" Le pregunto burlona.

"No, de hecho es…" Suspira un momento antes de completar la respuesta "… es por mi hija" _¡Ouch! Bien hecho Jade ¿Por qué tenias que preguntar?... Bueno, ella fue la que empezó con el interrogatorio._

"¿Murió?"

"Si" Pone el auto en marcha "Ella murió cuando tenia doce y desde entonces vengo a visitarla… claro, siempre y cuando el trabajo me lo permita" Me dice ella mirando la carretera.

"¿Y su padre?" Le pregunto intrigada por el tema.

"Nosotros nos separamos cuando ella tenia nueve. Fue muy duro para ella nuestra separación. Trataba de darle todo el cuidado que necesitaba… pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y… un día enfermó y no pude… no pudimos salvarla. Su padre me culpo por su muerte" Me dice nostálgica y puedo ver como sus ojos están cristalinos _¡Por favor, que no llore! ¡Por favor, que no llore! ¡Por favor, que no llore! No soy buena en momentos así_ "Pero yo se que ahora esta en un mejor lugar" Me dice antes de cambiar de tema "Como sea, no recordemos cosas tristes del pasado ¿Qué te parece si ponemos algo de música?"

"Esta bien para mi" Paramos en otro semáforo en rojo y ella aprovecha para buscar en la guantera un CD para poner en el reproductor. La música comienza a sonar y creo reconocer la melodía pero la letra no esta en su idioma original "¿¡Northern Lights!?" Le pregunto sorprendida mientras ella pone de nuevo en marcha el auto. _Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción, desde que era pequeña para ser precisa._

"¡Oh! Veo que también eres fan de Shaman King. Me sorprende de alguien con tu personalidad" Menciona arqueando su ceja derecha.

"Claro que lo soy… o lo era. Antes veía la serie con mi madre todas las noches de semana… Luego de que ella murió la deje de ver ya que era algo que hacíamos juntas" Le prometí a mi madre que sería fuerte por las dos pero esta serie era una de las cosas que me hacia extrañarla así que fue algo que tuve que dejar de ver para dejarla ir_. Pero de nuevo tropezaba con esa piedra del pasado que se cruzaba en mi destino._

"Fue casi la misma historia con mi hija… Ella y yo la veíamos todo el tiempo. Se sabía las canciones de memoria y dibujaba a todos los personajes, y no es por presumir pero, tenia talento para eso" Hace una pausa y su sonrisa desaparece "Luego vino la separación, empezó a volverse más rebelde y más cerrada, tanto conmigo como con mi ex esposo. Como te dije antes, yo trataba de darle todo lo que necesitaba pero ella empezó a rechazarme e incluso dejo de llamarme mamá y solo me llamaba El… digo, Liza. Luego murió y nunca pudimos volver a reconciliarnos" Relata la historia con tanta tristeza_. Ya lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a decir –__**odio**__ sentir lastima por las personas-._

"Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa canción si te recuerda tantas cosas malas?" La verdad es que esto no me cuadra_. Si la canción le recuerda todo eso ¿Por qué la sigue escuchando?_

"Porque, Jade. A veces no puedes escapar de tu pasado" Me dice estacionando el auto enfrente de la acera del edificio en el que vivo _¡Wow! El viaje fue corto con esta conversación _"Mírate, por ejemplo, tu actitud y tu apariencia me hacen recordar a ella. Tal vez por eso te trato así" Menciona terminando el comentario anterior.

"Bueno, como sea. Gracias por traerme" Digo desabrochando mi cinturón.

"¡Oye, espera! ¿Tienes auto o a alguien que te lleve mañana al cementerio?" _¡Maldición! No recordaba que también ando a pie._

"Mi auto esta en el taller y mis contactos estaban en el teléfono" Le respondo con molestia en mi voz mientras llevo mi mano a mi frente y cierro los ojos al recordar la mala suerte que he tenido. _Creo que voy a tener que irme a pie ¡demonios!_

"Si quieres puedo pasar por ti mañana temprano ¿Qué te parece?" _¡Hmm! La verdad es que la oferta es tentadora ya que no quiero caminar o tomar el bus, pero creo que no debería ir con ella ya que me dijo que la razón por la que me trata así es porque le recuerdo a su difunta hija ¡Ah! Que más da… eso no es culpa mía._

"Creo que esta bien" Le digo encogiéndome de hombros aceptando la oferta.

"Bien, entonces paso por ti ¿Al mediodía?"

"Ok" Me dispongo a salir del auto pero era me llama rápidamente por mi nombre "¿Qué pasa?" Giro mi cabeza para verla a la cara. Esta pone una mano lentamente detrás de mi cabeza y se inclina para darme un tierno beso en la frente.

"Que descanses, Jade" Me sonríe tiernamente. Luego de eso salgo con clara confusión marcada en mi rostro y ella pone el auto en marcha y se va _¿Que rayos acaba de pasar? Esta bien que le recuerdo a su hija, pero que me besara de esa manera me tomo por sorpresa y ¿Por qué no hice nada para detenerla?_

Entro a mi departamento y me apoyo en la puerta pensando en lo que me causo ese beso. _Hizo que sintiera algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. No se cuanto, pero se que fue hace mucho. _Arrastro los pies por todo el departamento (ni siquiera enciendo la luz, _no hace falta_) Llego a mi recamara y me acuesto bocabajo en mi cama con la almohada bajo mi cara. Ni siquiera me molesto en desvestirme ya que me siento exhausta _lo cual es raro ya que dormí todo el día_. Trato de dormir haciendo cuenta de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora: primero; me atropellan y quedo inconsciente por tres días, luego; una anciana me pidió que fuera al cementerio _¿Qué porque voy a ir? Pues, porque soy Jade West y nunca me echo para atrás… _Y ahora, esta mujer que me ve como el recuerdo de su hija muerta. _Definitivamente mañana será un largo día._

* * *

**Pues allí lo tienen, lo hice más largo que el anterior para compensar. ****LassTime****, espero que esto y el review que te deje en tu historia te hayan hecho cambiar de opinión sobre tu retiro, amiga mía. Y para los lectores; probablemente este capitulo haya dejado más interrogantes que respuestas… o tal vez si respondió a alguna de sus preguntas pero los dejó con más de las que ya tenia en un principio… ¡o tal vez! creen tener las respuestas pero en realidad son pistas falsas que les llevan a un camino sin salida ¿Qué se yo? No soy ustedes. Solo soy un loco chico de dieciséis años que quiere conquistar el mun… digo, que quiere torturarlos un rato.**

**Mica****: No te preocupes, claro que voy a seguir con la historia (solo cruza los dedos para que no se me valla la inspiración a otro lado) Es decir, a veces estoy escribiendo una historia y entonces me empiezan a llegar ideas de otra historia completamente diferente. Un ejemplo: **Estoy escribiendo más de esta historia, y de repente, llegan a mí ideas para hacer un crossover de Mechas (O sea, empiezo un Victorious y al final del día tengo un Mazinger Z Vs Getter Robo) ** "¿Eso tuvo sentido?" S:\ "Creo que no" Espero leerte pronto.**

**Vaniap0211****: Espero que esto también haya captado tu atención. Pronto se darán a conocer las piezas de este rompecabezas. Nos leemos \(^u^)n**

**León Poeta****: Todo se sabrá a su tiempo (-.-) Por ahora solo queda esperar y ten paciencia, pronto todos sabrán donde esta metida Tori. Hasta luego…**

**Dei Lee Gillies (Guest****)****: ¿Popcorn? ¿Con o sin mantequilla? Pues si te ha gustado mi historia hasta ahora tratare de actualizar más seguido ¿No queremos que te gastes todos tus ahorros comprando popcorn? ¿O si? ;). Te leo en el próximo… Espero.**

**Gabu****oo****: ¡Oh! Ni te imaginas. Los problemas ni siquiera han comenzado para nuestra querida chica gótica. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Luego te leo :)**

**Selene Cruxe****: ¡Hey! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Soy la persona más cuerda que conozco. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Mi Mismo. ¿Como no pensar que tal vez ustedes son los locos y yo soy el único cuerdo en el mundo? (e.e) (Tal vez incluso en el Universo) Es decir, ¿Quién le pone a un lugar para locos "Manicomio"? (¡Ahí ni siquiera hay maní!) En fin, gracias por tomarte un momento para pasarte por mi historia, se que no tienes mucho porque como me haz dicho antes: "el tiempo te corre".**

**Sobre lo del plagio: Ok, me atrapaste \(ÓnÒ)/ Pensé que podría usar la frase ya que no recibí ninguna llamada de ninguno de tus abogados cuando la usé por primera vez XD… Y si, yo también vi ese capitulo ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Ni que estuviera "no" loco para no ver ese programa!… (¿Cómo dices que se llama?) ¡Nah! es broma, es broma… XD**

**Y sobre la historia: la única pista que puedo darte es la leyenda. En el próximo capitulo terminaran de aparecer los elementos que allí he mencionado. Te leo en los reviews y/o MPs… Pero aaaanteeees:**

**P.D.1: No creo pasarme de una semana para publicar un nuevo capitulo. Trato de no hacer sufrir tanto a mis lectores ¡COMO TUUUUU! (ÒnÓ) ¡Nah! También es broma, también es broma… XD**

**P.D.2: Gracias por dejarme usar la frase traducida al español :D (Ahora venderé los derechos y me hare multimillonario para comprar Victorious… \(ÒoÓ)/ ¡Muaja ja ja ja ja jaaa!)**

**P.D.3: ¿Te has fijado que a ti es a la única a la que le dejo más que a nadie?**

* * *

**Ahora si. Ángelo, fuera. (Gracias, Selene…) \(^u^)n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero, quisiera pedir disculpas por un pequeño error que hubo en el capitulo anterior, pues la canción que se menciono en él no se llama Oversoul, sino Northern Lights. Confundí los nombres y eso pasó "Mi culpa, mi culpa. Lo sé" (u_u) Pero ya esta arreglado, descuiden...  
**

**Cambiando de tema ¿Saben quien decidió no retirarse? Mi querida amiga y gran escritora ****LassTime****, y es por eso también he de dedicarle este capitulo… Tres hurras por ****LassTime****:**

**-¡HIP HIP! ¡Hurra!**

**-¡HIP HIP! ¡Hurra!**

**-¡HIP HIP! ¡Hurra-can Corrosivo! (Ò0Ó)**

**-"Sal de aquí Koji. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de aparecer en otro fic" (¬_¬)**

**-"Okey" :(**

**Sin más retrasos, aquí esta: el tercer capitulo de mi historia. Me quedo más corto que el anterior pero… veamos como quedaran después de leerlo…**

**(ÒuÓ) : ¡Hmm! ¡Hmm! ¡Hmm! ¡Hmm! ¡Hmm!**

**(ÒoÓ) : ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!**

**\(Ò0Ó)/: ¡Muaja ja ja ja ja jaaa!**

**Victorious no me pertenece a mí… De ser así, en la Guerra de Yerba hubieran aparecido Bestias Mecánicas… Y que se yo, tal vez hasta un Mazinger Yerba**

* * *

"¡Ya voy!" Le grito a Wester con** notable** molestia en mi voz por la ventana de mi departamento luego de que tocara el claxon de su auto un par de veces. La verdad es que estoy de mal humor porque no pude dormir mucho anoche entre pensar en las cosas que me habían sucedido en estos días y el dolor de cabeza que aún persistía. Y para colmo no había café en la despensa. _Puede que me haya tomado el último poco el viernes, puesto que encontré dos tazas de café vacías (una en el fregadero y la otra en la mesa de la sala)_.

La verdad es que estoy tan cansada que estaba considerando el no ir hoy al cementerio. Además, el día de hoy el cielo esta nublado y es probable de que llueva. _No quiero pescar un resfriado ahora, acabo de salir de un hospital ¡por favor!_ Pero al final la curiosidad tomó lo mejor de mi y ahora bajo las escaleras del edificio lentamente _¿Qué por que tome las escaleras? ¡Yo que se! Estoy tan cansada que ya ni se lo que hago._

Llego a donde esta estacionado su auto y entro en él sin esperar invitación "Buenos días a ti también, Jade" Me dice divertida. Ruedo mis ojos mientras abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Me recuesto en el asiento del pasajero y cierro mis ojos "Parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche" Dice mientras pone el auto en marcha.

"Jaqueca" es mi única respuesta _firme y cortante._

"¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco? Vamos, yo te aviso cuando estemos llegando" _Suena bien ¿Por qué no?_ Bueno, la verdad es que todavía no le tengo confianza a esta mujer, ya que solo la conocí ayer. _Siento que me oculta algo… ¡Oh, Bueno! Que interesa. _Estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir pensando en que algo oculta. Además, esa fue una de las razones por la cual me mantuve despierta la mayor parte de la noche.

Empiezo a sentir como mi cuerpo se relaja y poco a poco el sueño me gana…

**¿Sueño?**

Acababa de ser despertada por un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de mi departamento. Me levante con molestia de mi cama "¿Quién puede ser?" Me pregunté antes de salir de mi habitación y dirigirme a la puerta de entrada "Quien quiera que seas, vas a pagar por haberme despertado" Dije detrás de la puerta antes de abrirla y encontrarme con una Tori Vega cruzada de brazos y viéndome con el ceño fruncido "Ah, eres tu… ¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté con desdén.

"¿¡Qué que quiero!? ¿¡Es enserio!? ¿No recuerdas en lo que quedamos anoche?" Me preguntó con molestia _¡Oh, claro! Se suponía saldríamos un rato para tener tiempo de caridad como __**amigas**_ "Obviamente, no. Ya que aún estas en ropa de dormir" Me dijo mientras me mira de arriba abajo.

"¿No se supone que vendrías por mi a las diez?" Le pregunté mientras bostezaba un poco.

"¿¡Pues que crees!? No son las diez. Son las once. Llevo como una hora llamándote, pero no respondías" Me dijo todavía molesta _Pero que dramática puede ser esta chica por una simple salida ¿Y por que quiere salir conmigo? Yo la torturo todo el tiempo pero ella siempre vuelve ¿Sera masoquista o algo así?_

"¿Y con que derecho vienes a mi departamento a despertarme a las once de la madrugada?"

"¡Oh! Vamos, Jade. Se supone que hoy pasaríamos el día juntas" Me dijo mientras me veía con una cara como de cachorro malherido _¡Ay! Pero que melodramática._

"¡Esta bien! Espérame aquí mientras que me arreglo" Le dije mientras que cerraba la puerta en su cara, pero ella me detuvo antes de que pudiera.

"¡Hey! No puedes dejarme aquí. Se supone que ahora soy tu invitada" Me dijo molesta de nuevo.

"Tu misma te invitaste anoche, así que no cuenta" Le dije tratando de forzar más la puerta para cerrarla, pero ella no se rendía tan fácil. _A pesar de parecer tan frágil esta chica tenia bastante fuerza._ "Bueno, esta bien. Entra" Me rendí ya que no pensaba pasar toda la mañana forzando la puerta solo para que Vega no entre "Pero si rompes algo la pagaras" Le dije mientras me dirigía por el pasillo al cuarto de baño.

"Ni que fuera Cat" Pude escucharla decir mientras cerraba la puerta. Me hizo recordar de nuevo lo que había hecho Cat hace unas semanas: romper una de las figuras de cerámica que tenía en la pequeña mesa de la sala. _Por eso es que no me gusta que vengan a mi departamento._

Me empecé a desprender de mis prendas antes de meterme a la ducha. Pase la llave y pude sentir como gotas de agua tibia caían por mi todo cuerpo desnudo. _Eso si que me relajaba. _Mientras me duchaba, pude sentir un ligero aroma familiar en el aire _¡Mmm! Café_. Pensé para mi misma antes de seguir en lo que estaba.

Al terminar, salí de la ducha para secarme y envolver mi cuerpo con una toalla blanca. Mientras me cepillaba los dientes pude sentir que el olor a café se hacia más notorio a pesar del olor a menta fresca que estaba en mi boca. Luego de todo ese ritual matutino (si se le puede llamar así considerando que falta poco para mediodía) salí de la habitación y el olor a café era más notorio a medida que uno se acercaba más a la cocina. Así que en vez de ir a mi recamara a vestirme, fui directo a la cocina en donde se encontraba Vega de espaldas tarareando una canción mientras vertía el liquido marrón en una taza.

Di una fuerte inhalación haciendo que Vega notara mi presencia "Hey, Jade. Espero que no te moleste. Me tome la libertad de hacer un poco de café para am-bas" Se quedó sorprendida al verme en cuanto se giro con las dos tazas de café en mano. Su boca ligeramente abierta y con una mirada perdida en… _¿mi? ¡Oh, claro! Solo traía una toalla puesta para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo. Pero no entiendo porque quedó como embobada._

"¿Qué sucede Tori? Mi toalla no se callo al suelo ¿O si?" Le pregunte burlona mientras me acercaba a ella. Mi voz la trajo a la realidad, sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacar quien sabe que de su cabeza "Cualquiera que te viera así diría que babeas por mí" Le dije mientras tomaba la taza de café que traía en su mano derecha.

"¿Q-Que tonterías dices Jade?" Me dijo mientras que giraba su rostro a un lado para evitar que viera su sonrojo _mal intento_. Me encogí de hombros y luego le di un sorbo a mi café _¡Mmm! ¡Oh, dios!_

"Este café esta delicioso, Tori" Le dije antes de tomar otro poco. Me miró con una gran sonrisa "Aunque puede que sea por la marca del café que este delicioso" Le dije en broma. Ella rodo los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

"Bueno, gracias… Eso creo" Me dice antes de darle otro sorbo a su café, lo cual yo imité momentos después "Creo que si voy a ser tu _amiga_ debo de saber, al menos, como preparar el café como te gusta" Me dice ella haciendo énfasis en amiga_._ _¡Wow! De verdad se ha estado esforzando estos últimos días para conseguir mi amistad. Bueno, tal vez algún día lo consiga _"Y dime…" Le preste atención "¿Vas a vestirte o piensas salir así a la calle conmigo?" Me preguntó señalando la toalla que tenia puesta.

"Tal vez" Le dije para molestarla de nuevo como lo había hecho hace unos minutos. Pude ver que el rojo en sus mejillas reaparecía y me reí ante esto "¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Vega?" Le pregunte riéndome.

"¿No tienes que ir a vestirte o algo así?" Me preguntó molesta mientras me daba la espalda y se dirigía a la sala.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Pero sabes como me encanta molestarte" Le dije mientras dejaba la taza ya vacía en el fregadero y me dirigía a mi recamara. Antes de cerrar la puerta, pude escuchar un gruñido molesto que venia de ella _¿Por que se molesta? Solo era un juego ¿no?_

Tomé la ropa que necesitaba del armario y me dispuse a vestirme. Me puse unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscuro sin mangas. Sobre esta me puse una chaqueta negra. Me puse mis botas nuevas y al terminar de arreglarme, tome mi teléfono y mi billetera que estaban sobre la gaveta y me dispuse a salir.

Cuando llegue a la sala me encontré con Vega sentada en el sofá y ella estaba viendo Scooby Doo _¿Es enserio Vega? ¿Scooby Doo? Bueno, al menos es un principio considerando las películas que la hago ver._

"¡Hey!" Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para tomar el control remoto y apagar el televisor. Ella se sobresalto dando un pequeño chillido cuando le hable… Bueno, tal vez fue porque hable algo fuerte cuando estaba concentrada en el programa. _Miedosa._

"Jade, me asustaste" Me dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

"_Tranquilo, Scoob. No soy un fantasma. No tienes porque asustarte_" Le dije imitando la voz de Shaggy.

"No soy un perro miedoso" Me dijo ella frunciendo las cejas.

"No, claro que no. Pero por si acaso… debería llevarte al veterinario para que te vacunen" Le dije arqueando una ceja y dándole una sonrisa de burla.

"Jade. A veces eres tan… ¡Aghh!" Me dice mientras se levanta molesta del sofá.

"Dime, Vega ¿Soy tan que?" Le dije mientras la seguía a la puerta.

"Olvídalo" Me dijo mientras abría la puerta de entrada. Yo la seguí momentos después.

"Vamos ¡Dime!" Le dije por el pasillo mientras ella llegaba al elevador y estaba… ¿¡Presionando los botones!?_ ¡Ah, no! No pienses que voy a bajar por las escaleras._ Llegue antes de que se cerraran las puertas y las empuje para poder pasar y ponerme en frente de Vega con una pose dominante (Brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y una mirada que mataría a cualquiera) "¿Soy tan que? Tori" le dije mientras me acercaba a ella de forma amenazante mientras la miraba a los ojos, sus ojos_, esos bellos ojos que me recuerdan tanto al café… ¡Espera! ¿¡Que!? ¿Qué rayos fue eso?..._

**Fin de… ¿Sueño?**

Abro los ojos rápidamente despertando de…_ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Eso de verdad paso o solo fue un sueño?_ "Veo que ya despertaste" Me dice Wester apartando un momento la vista del camino para mirarme "¿Estas bien?" Me dice volviendo su vista al camino.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Le digo curiosa mientras me acomodo en mi asiento.

"Bueno… Noté que te movías un poco mientras estabas dormida" Me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así que me ves mientras duermo en vez de conducir… Tal vez no sea tarde para tomar un taxi" Le digo arqueando una ceja hacia arriba. Ella cambia el semblante de su rostro a uno más serio.

"¡No, no puedes tomar un taxi!" Me dice ella un poco sobresaltada _¿Pero que acaba de pasar?_

"Puedo y haré lo que se me de la gana ¿A que te refieres con que no?" Le digo en un tono furioso_ ¿Quién se ha creído esta mujer para estarme mandando? Ni que fuera mi madre._ Ella se pone nerviosa como pensando en que decir.

"A-A lo que me refiero es que no puedes bajarte porque… po-porque ya llegamos" Me dice señalando el lugar al que veníamos. _Bueno, se salvó… pero solo por esta vez._ Se estaciona en la entrada y yo salgo del auto para entrar en el cementerio "Hey, Jade. Espérame" Me dice mientras aún esta en el auto, pero yo no le hago caso y entro por fin al lugar.

"Muy bien, ya estoy aquí ¿Ahora que?" Me pregunto a mi misma mientras camino por uno de los senderos. Camino como por diez minutos yendo a ningún lugar. Aquella anciana solo me dijo que viniera al cementerio y eso he hecho. Peroahora ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? _Ojala le hubiera pedido más información a la vieja._ _Bueno, yo estaba algo apurada por salir de aquel hospital._ _Creo que los analgésicos que me dieron mientras estuve allí me volvieron más distraída… ¡Un momento! Wester nunca me dio la lista de la medicación que necesitaba para disminuir el dolor de cabeza._

Miro hacia todos lados pero no la veo por ningún lado. _Creo que me habrá perdido de vista… O tal vez estará visitando a su hija. _Cuando la vea debo de preguntarle por esos medicamentos.

Vuelvo mi atención al sendero por el que voy para buscar… _¿¡Qué se yo!? Ya me harte de estar aquí esperando a que nada pase_. Me dispongo a irme pero en cuanto miro a un lado puedo verla… algo lejos, pero allí esta. Victoria Vega esta arrodillada enfrente de una de las tumbas junto a alguien que esta de pie. Creo reconocerlo… _¿¡Beck!?... Espera ¿Esa no es la tumba de… mi madre?_ El sitio no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine (salvo una que otras tumbas por aquí y por allá) pero creo que puedo reconocer el sendero _¿Qué hace él aquí?... ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?_

Me dirijo rápidamente hacia ellos cuando noto que una tercera persona se les acerca… _¿¡Harris!? Creí que aún seguía en New York pero…_

"¡Oigan!" Los llamo pero estos no parecen haberme escuchado "¡Beck!, ¡Tori!, ¡André!" Los llamo esta vez por sus nombres pero esto no parece llamar su atención. Cada vez estoy más cerca del sitio en el que se encuentran y puedo notar que se disponen a irse "¡Oigan, bola de perdedores! ¡Les estoy hablando!" Les digo esta vez con insultos. _Esto suele llamar la atención de las personas._ Pero de nuevo nada _¿Por qué me están ignorando?_ "¡Oye Vega!" La llamo ya que es la que esta más rezagada de los tres.

Vega se detiene y se gira rápidamente un momento hacia donde estoy._ Creo que ella si me escuchó… y se asustó porque tiene una mirada de sorpresa. _Me detengo como a diez metros de ella y nos miramos a los ojos_. Tiene la mirada como perdida_… _Momento ¿Por qué tiene los ojos hinchados?..._

Nos quedamos un momento viéndonos hasta que Beck llega y le toca el hombro "Ven, Tori. Es hora de que vayamos a casa" Creo escuchar que le dice. Vega parece volver en si. Se pone unas gafas oscuras y luego se va con Beck. Esté rodea a Vega con su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros _¿¡Pues de que me perdí esta semana!?_

Empiezo a ponerme en marcha otra vez para que alcanzarlos "¡Oigan!" Les grito mientras que voy detrás de ellos. Paso por en frente de la tumba de mi madre. _Pensé que nunca volvería a ver este sitio, la verdad_. Noto que al parecer ahora tiene compañía. La curiosidad toma lo mejor de mi _(como lo hizo en un principio cuando decidí venir a este sitio),_ entonces le echo una rápida mirada a la lapida que esta al lado de la de mi madre y_… ¿¡Espera un momento!? ¿¡Qué es eso!?..._

Me detengo en seco mientras doy una mirada de asombro e incredulidad a la inscripción de la nueva lapida y…_ Estoy sin palabras y es que esto no puede ser ¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Es imposible!... No puede ser que la persona… la persona que se encuentra allí sea…_

_**En Memoria de:**_

_**Jadelyn August West**_

_**17/06/1994-09/08/2013**_

… _sea_ _yo…_

* * *

**(ÒuÓ): ¡Hmm! ¡Hmm! ¡Hmmmmmm! Ahora deben estarse preguntando ¿Pero que? ¿Como? ¿Donde? ¿Cuando? Pero como ya les dije en el pasado "Ténganle paciencia a la historia".**

**Cambiando un poco el tema, y ya para salir de su "probable" shock (No presumo, solo insinuo), díganme ¿Que les parecería si yo, escribiera un Crossover entre Victorious y la serie que he mencionado en este capitulo "¿Cuál será?" si le prestaron atención al capitulo ya lo deben saber... Lo sé, parece una locura, pero llego a mi cabeza y hizo "¡BOOM!" .Déjenme saber su opinión en los reviews y/o MPs.**

**Vaniap0211:**** Ahí tienes pues. Una gran pieza. Sin embargo, el rompecabezas puede llegar a ser más grande de lo que piensas. (^_^)**

**LassTime:**** Me alegra que hayas decidido darte una vuelta por aquí (Mientras no te marees XD) Espero que este, al igual que los demás capítulos, te haya gustado ya que también te lo he dedicado. También espero que hayas puesto atención al capitulo, ya que esa serie que he mencionado allí es con la que pienso hacer un Crossover con Victorious (Parece loco ¿No?) Sino parece una locura entonces estoy perdiendo mi toque (Tal vez lo dejé debajo de las escaleras de mi casa) Veré después. Volviendo a las respuestas a tu review:**

**Como puedes ver, BECK- NO HE TENIDO PIOJOS O CASPA EN MI VIDA -OLIVER si aparece. Aunque eso ya es obvio ¿Para que mencionarlo? (O si, para sacar de mi cabeza ese apodo que acabo de inventar)**

**La doctora podrá esconder muchas cosas en este momento, pero ya veras lo que tiene que decir al respecto en el siguiente capitulo. Tori también puede que tenga información… información que puede marcar el rumbo de esta historia. De la niña si no te puedo decir nada. Con ella deberás sacar tus propias conclusiones hasta develarse la verdad (ÒuÓ): "¡Hmm! ¡Hmm! Soy malo… lo sé"**

* * *

**Eso fue todo por ahora. Espero volver a leerlos en los próximos capítulos, o sino… al menos léanlos para que tengan un misterio en el que pensar. A ver si pueden resolverlo…**

**\(Ò0Ó)/: ¡Muaja ja ja ja ja jaaa!... Angelo, Fuera…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente, tangente y cotangente. Se que me he retrasado mucho en actualizar, pero es que he tenido que trabajar horas extra en la bodega de mis abuelos, puesto que mi abuelo ha estado con un dolor en el ojo me toca a mi trabajar hasta cerrar en la noche lo cual no me deja con mucho tiempo para poder escribir.**

**Pero estoy de vuelta con el cuarto capitulo de la historia, ya que al parecer la mayoría quedó en shock con la conclusión del capitulo anterior (Excepto ****Selene,**** que por alguna razón misteriosa se esperaba esto (e.e)).**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a ****Gabuoo****, ya que ella me pidió que actualizara rápido, lo cual no pude cumplir por las razones ya dadas aquí arriba (Espero que te estés recuperando del ataque que dices que casi te dio al leer el capitulo anterior XD). Sin más, aquí tienen el tan esperado cuarto capitulo…**

**Victorious no me pertenece a mí… pero ando reclutando gente para robarlo sin que nos descubran como en La Gran Estafa… Si les interesa ;)**

* * *

**Flashbacks**

"¡JADE!" Escuché como alguien me llamó. Traté de moverme pero no lo logré, sentí un dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Estaba acostada con la mirada hacia el cielo;_ este día parece más azul que cualquier otro que yo recuerde_. De repente, empecé a sentir como mis fuerzas me abandonaban y entonces algo me hizo reaccionar. La persona que me había llamado se me acercó "Jade" Era Tori. Estaba llorando y jadeando mientras colocaba su mano izquierda debajo de mi nuca "Jade, por favor resiste… ¡Alguien llame a emergencias!" Dijo a la gente que empezaba a acercarse.

"Ya están en camino" Un hombre habló entre la multitud.

"Jade, por favor. Resiste" Tori decía. Junté mi mano derecha con la suya y la apreté con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer. Traté de hablarle, pero sentía que me faltaba el aliento. Ella acerco su oído a mis labios para escuchar lo que trataba de decirle. _Le dije algo que, sinceramente no recuerdo en estos momentos._

Podía sentir sus lagrimas cayendo sobre mi rostro, pero había un liquido diferente que no venia de sus ojos sino de mi cabeza. Este líquido tenía un gusto a metal y era de color rojo, entonces comprendí que era mi sangre.

Empezaron a escucharse unas sirenas "Tranquila, ya vienen… Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien…" Sentí como mis fuerzas me volvían a abandonar "… ¿Jade?… ¡Jade!..." y quede inconsciente.

* * *

"…Sus signos vitales son muy débiles. Tal vez no lo logre" Escuché decir a un hombre cuando yo estaba semiconsciente. Estaba recostada pero se sentía algo de movimiento en donde yacía yo, entonces pude escuchar las sirenas _la ambulancia._ Pensé antes de volver a desmayarme "La perdemos ¡La perdemos!... "

* * *

Mi cuerpo se sobresaltó por la descarga que recibió, pero yo no reaccionaba"… ¡Despejen!... " Escuché decir a un hombre antes de volver a sentir esa sacudida. Sin embargo, cada vez se sentía menos las descargas. Escuche como había una discusión cerca.

"Señorita, no puede pasar" Escuché decir a una mujer mientras forcejeaba con alguien.

"¡Déjeme verla, por favor!" Escuché la voz ahogada en llanto de Tori mientras había más forcejeos.

Finalmente deje de sentir las descargas y lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue la voz decepcionada del hombre que estaba dando las descargas a mi cuerpo "La perdimos…"

"No… No ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, despierta!... ¡JADE!..."

**Fin del Flashbacks**

_**En Memoria de:**_

_**Jadelyn August West**_

_**17/06/1994-09/08/2013**_

_En Memoria de:_

_Karen Elizabeth West_

_05/07/1970-10/11/2003_

_Jadelyn August West,_ _Jadelyn August West, Jadelyn August West, ¡Jadelyn August West! ¡JADELYN AUGUST WEST! ¡NO! ¡Eso no es posible! La persona que esta ahí… esa persona no puedo ser yo..._

Pero esos recuerdos que llegaron a mi después de leer la inscripción de esa lapida parecían tan reales que. _¡No, Jade! Esto no puede estar pasando. Tú todavía estas aquí ¿No es cierto?_

"Tal vez quieras que te lo explique" Escucho la voz de Wester a mis espaldas. Me doy media vuelta para poder verla a la cara.

"¿Explicar que? ¿Qué estoy muerta?" Le digo alterada "Eso es una mentira. Eso que dice ahí no es cierto. Yo soy Jadelyn August West y aún sigo con vida ¿¡Me oíste!?" Le grito con desesperación en mi voz. _Me niego a creer que yo este muerta._

"Siento decepcionarte Jade, pero tu estas muerta… al igual que yo" _¿Espera? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?_ Al notar mi silencio la mujer continua "Se que puede ser difícil de creer, pero es cierto. Ambas estamos muertas y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo" Siento que la vista se me empieza a empañar pero me contengo. _Debo ser fuerte… Así este muerta o no, debo seguir siendo fuerte._

"Pues, si estoy muerta como tu dices ¿Cómo es que puedo hacer esto?" Digo volteándome de nuevo hacia **mi tumba**, a punto de darle una patada a la lapida que lleva mi nombre… _¿¡Que demonios!? Mi pie traspaso la lapida _"Maldición" _No puede ser, ella tiene razón pero… _"¿Por qué pasa esto? En tu auto no traspasaba las cosa ¿Qué rayos significa?"

"Te lo he dicho Jade. Tu y yo estamos muertas y todas las cosas solidas con las que has podido entrar en contacto solo ha sido una ilusión mía" La miro a los ojos. _Creo que me habla con la verdad pero…_

"¿Y las personas con las que hablamos ayer? No querías que tropezara con nadie incluso" Le pregunto recordando todo lo que paso el día de ayer.

"No quería que tropezaras con la gente que estaba viva y los demás… ellos no han sido ilusiones. Angie, Richard y Marie, al igual que nosotras también están muertos" _¿Marie?_

"¿Con Marie te refieres a la anciana o a la niña?" Le pregunto con duda. _Recuerdo a los otros dos: La recepcionista y el enfermero pero ni la niña ni la anciana me dijeron sus nombres._

"¿Niña? ¿Qué niña?" Me pregunta extrañada.

"La niña con la que estaba hablando antes de que tu aparecieras por el pasillo ¿Recuerdas?"

"En el pasillo…" Dice haciendo memoria "¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a la niña que dijiste haber visto cuando te encontré?" Me dice con duda en su voz.

"Si, esa misma ¿No es el fantasma de tu hija o algo así?" Le pregunto con sarcasmo "Se supone que ahora toda la gente con la que he tenido contacto en estas veinticuatro horas son fantasmas ¿no?... Entonces he de suponer que esta también lo era"

"Es imposible que fuera mi hija" Me dice negando con la cabeza.

"¿A que te refieres? Dijiste que tu hija murió cuando tenía doce" Le digo recordando lo que me contó anoche.

"Simbólicamente" Me dice volviendo la mirada hacia mi.

"¿A que diablos te refieres con simbólicamente?"

"Vamos, Jade. Trate de hacerlo tan obvio ¿De verdad no sabes quien soy, verdad?" Niego con la cabeza mientras le doy una cara de confusión "Bueno. Creo que esas clases de actuación ayudaron a que el olvidarte de mi fuera más sencillo para aliviar el dolor que te cause con mi partida" Me dice con algo de tristeza en su voz.

"¿Quién… quien eres?" Le pregunto con extrañez.

"¡Jade, por favor! La respuesta la tienes a tu espalda. Deja de ser tan cabeza dura y ve lo obvio" Me dice irritada.

"¿Cómo que… a mi espalda?" Le pregunto extrañada. Ella señala con la cabeza para que vea algo detrás de mí. Lo único que veo es mi lapida y la de… **mi madre**.

"Creo que ya te has dado cuenta… hija" Me dice y yo… simplemente estoy en shock nuevamente. _No… Ella no es… Ella no puede ser_

_En Memoria de:_

_Jadelyn August West_

_17/06/1994-09/08/2013_

_**En Memoria de:**_

_**Karen Elizabeth West**_

_**05/07/1970-10/11/2003**_

"Karen E**liza**beth **West-er.** No puedo creer que hasta ahora no te hayas dado cuenta" Me dice con algo de burla.

"Eso… Eso no es verdad. Tú no puedes ser... Ella murió cuando tenia…"

"… ¿Nueve?" Me interrumpe "Ya lo se y no solo porque lo estuviéramos hablando anoche. Yo soy tu madre…" Ahora es mi turno de interrumpirla.

"¿¡Ah sí!? ¿¡Tú eres mi madre!?... Pues entonces demuéstralo. Dime algo que solo la verdadera Karen West sabría sobre mi" Le digo exasperada. _¿¡Como se atreve esta mujer a decir que es mi madre!?_

"Esa actitud que tu tienes la basaste en Anna Asakura ¿Recuerdas?" _¿¡Cómo ha sabido eso!?_ Ella continua "Era tu personaje favorito de Shaman King porque era una chica fuerte y decidida a cumplir sus metas. Tu querías ser como ella… ¡Hmm! Bueno creo que cumpliste con eso… ¿no?"

"¿Eso es todo?... ¿Esa es la prueba que necesito para poder creerte?" Le pregunto con molestia mientras me acerco a ella. Le paso por un lado chocando mi hombro derecho con el de ella "Eres de lo peor ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a creer que eres mi madre muerta?" Le digo alejándome de ella y de ese lugar.

"La promesa que hiciste la ultima vez que estuviste aquí" Me detengo ante esas palabras _¡La promesa!... La que le hice a mi madre la ultima vez que vine a visitarla… _"Cuando tenias doce y yo llevaba tres años muerta ¿No lo recuerdas, Jade?"…

**Flashback**

_Ahí estaba yo, una Jade West de doce años sola y frente a la tumba de su madre la cual había muerto hace tres años…_

_**En Memoria de:**_

_**Karen Elizabeth West**_

_**05/07/1970-10/11/2003**_

"Hola… Elizabeth" La llamaba ahora por su segundo nombre. _Ya no tenia ganas de llamarla mamá y no podía llamarla por su primer nombre ya que así la llamaba mi padre._ Mamá o Karen: ambos me recordaban a ella y yo ya quería dejar de sentir este dolor que me había dejado su pérdida… y aunque Elizabeth era su segundo nombre, ella no lo usaba con tanta frecuencia.

"El día de hoy cumples tres años desde que me dejaste… desde que nos dejaste a mi padre y a mí" Le dije con tristeza a la piedra con su nombre "Quiero decirte… que el día de hoy… será la ultima vez que te visite" Me tomé un momento como si esperara una respuesta. _Pero claro, solo es una piedra con su nombre grabado… esa cosa no era mi madre._

"Lo siento… pero yo ya no puedo seguir llorando cada vez que te recuerdo… No puedo seguir sintiendo este vacío que me dejaste" _La verdad es que yo ya no tenía más lagrimas que derramar. Después de tres años de su partida yo no podía seguir dolida. Hasta mi padre se había recuperado_ "Cuando te fuiste… prometí que sería fuerte… fuerte por las dos... y sí…" Me detuve un momento para tomar algo de aliento. Lo que iba a decir no era algo sencillo "… y sí voy a ser fuerte… necesito olvidarte Elizabeth" Eso es todo lo que quería decirle este día.

Luego de estar un rato allí sin decir nada más, tomé mi mochila del suelo y me dispuse a irme. Di media vuelta para hacer mi camino hasta el transporte que siempre enviaba por mí mi padre. Le di un ultimo vistazo a la tumba por encima de mi hombro "Adiós… mamá" Y salí de allí corriendo hasta donde estaba mi transporte con el chofer esperándome, este me abrió la puerta y luego se puso tras el volante.

"¿Se encuentra bien Srta. West?" Me preguntó amablemente viéndome por el espejo retrovisor.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Le pregunté molesta _¡Que se meta en sus propios problemas!_

"Pues… Esta llorando" Me dijo preocupado aún viéndome por el espejo. Toqué mis mejillas y era cierto. Pude sentir la humedad corriendo por ellas. _Al parecer aún quedaba algo que sacar_. Yo solo las sequé con la manga de mi camisa.

"Si, estoy bien, James. Ahora llévame a casa" Le dije desviando mi mirada por la ventana.

"Bien señorita" Me dijo resignado, poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

**Fin del Flashback**

_Ese día le prometí a mi madre que sería aún más fuerte… fuerte por las dos; y así lo he hecho hasta ahora… Pero ahora ella afirma ser… ser mi madre, Karen Elizabeth West._

"Ese… Ese día solo estuvimos ella y yo ¿Cómo supiste eso?" Le pregunto con miedo en mi voz. _Así es, miedo. Miedo a creer que lo que me esta diciendo sea verdad._

"Jade, por favor… créeme. Soy tu madre" Me dice tratando de convencerme.

"Desde ese día he tenido que aguantar todo ese sufrimiento que me causó su muerte y ahora… ahora…" Ya no encuentro algo que contradiga su afirmación "… Entonces tu eres… tu eres…" Le digo al borde de las lagrimas.

"Solo ven aquí mi pequeña" Me dice extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi. Yo simplemente no lo soporto y me lanzo hacia ella. Empiezo a llorar en su hombro y ella frota mi espalda.

"Mamá…" Es todo lo que puedo decir. _Me ha hecho mucha falta todo este tiempo. Ahora, aquí esta; abrazándome. Extrañé mucho sus abrazos._

"Shh, shh. Tranquila mi pequeña. Ya estas conmigo" Me dice tratando de calmarme. Me apoyo en su hombro y entonces llegan a mí los recuerdos de la situación en la que me encuentro.

"Entonces es cierto, yo… yo…" Soy incapaz de decirlo así que ella continúa.

"Así es… lo siento mi pequeña" _Es verdad. Estoy muerta… y ahora…_

"¿Qué hago mamá?... Si ahora estoy muerta… ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Le digo conteniendo más llanto, lo cual no funciona.

"Tranquila, mi Jade. Estas aquí por una razón"

"¿U…una razón?" Le pregunto rompiendo un poco el abrazo para mirarla a la cara _¿A que se refiere con una razón?_

"A lo que me refiero es que, tú, al igual que yo, estas aquí porque sientes que debes proteger a alguien"

"¿Proteger… a alguien?" _¿A quien se supone que debo proteger?_

"Así es. Estas aquí porque sientes que hay una persona que ha sufrido mucho con tu perdida" Me dice alejándose de mi y dirigiéndose a su tumba "Hay alguien que te extraña en este mundo y es por eso que te has quedado. Para hacerle sentir mejor" Dice agachándose para ponerse a la altura de la lapida.

"¿Eso fue…?"

"¿Qué si eso fue lo que me pasó a mi?... Pues si… Sentía el haberte dejado sola… No crucé porque quería hacerte sentir mejor con mi presencia a tu lado… "

"¿Cruzar?" _Ahora se empiezan a acumular en mi cabeza preguntas sobre que es lo que esta pasando._

"Creo que mejor será que empiece desde el principio" Dice levantándose. Comienza a caminar hacia adelante, traspasando su tumba "¿Vienes?" Yo solo asiento y la sigo.

* * *

Empezamos a caminar por el cementerio unos minutos hasta que rompo el silencio "Bien, para empezar ¿Cómo es que todavía sigo viva… o muerta… o como sea?" Digo dudando de lo que en verdad sucede. _No se en que me encuentro metida en estos momentos._

"Bueno, como te he dicho antes, nosotras nos quedamos en este mundo porque así lo decidimos. Yo, por ejemplo, cuando morí vi el dolor que te había causado mi partida y es por eso que me he quedado todo este tiempo a tu lado. No podía dejarte sabiendo que aún sufrías"

"Entonces ¿Has estado todo este tiempo cuidándome? como ángel guardián ¿no?"

"Pues… Creo que así puede considerarse. Hay más como nosotros como ya te he dicho. Ellos también tienen a sus protegidos…" Tomo la palabra un momento.

"¿Protegidos? ¿Así le llaman a las personas que cuidan?"

"Correcto. Nosotros regresamos como espíritus para permanecer al lado de ellos hasta que encuentren la felicidad… En si, nuestra meta es que esa persona que tanto queremos se sienta mejor para que pueda seguir, y así nosotros podamos cruzar tranquilos a la luz"

"La luz ¿eh?" _Y yo que pensaba que solo era un invento de la gente agonizante._ Hacemos una pausa en la conversación y en la caminata. Luego, ella vuelve a hablar.

"Bien, tú también debes encontrar a esa persona especial para que le hagas sentir mejor" Me dice levantando el animo.

"¿Persona especial? Pero…" _¿Quién puede ser esa persona especial? ¿Quién será esa persona a la que debo proteger? ¿Quién me ataría a este mundo después de la muerte? _"… ¿Quién es esa persona?" Le pregunto.

"Eso es algo que tú debes descubrir por tu cuenta, así como todos los que nos quedamos aquí" Me dice encogiéndose de hombros _¿¡Pero que…!?_

"No me puedes dejarme así, Elizabeth" La llamo por su segundo nombre para hacer énfasis a lo que me refiero "No puedes decirme que debo quedarme con alguien y luego que no me puedes decir quien es" Le digo cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

"Primero que nada, deja de llamarme Elizabeth. Me hace sentir que estoy vieja" Me dice haciendo una mueca graciosa "Segundo, no puedo creer que no tengas a una persona por la cual quedarte. Todos en este mundo, aún estando muertos, tienen a alguien a quien proteger: amigos, familia… Aunque sea un conocido al que le caíste bien" Me dice tratando de que haga memoria.

"Bueno, con esas pistas… aún no tengo nada" Le digo encogiéndome de hombros "Si me has cuidado todo este tiempo, debes saber que no me llevo con mucha gente ¿Qué puedo decir? Odiar es muy divertido" Me encojo de hombros. Ella solo niega con la cabeza y extiende su mano izquierda _¿Qué quiere ahora?_

"Toma mi mano, Jade. Creo que es hora de irnos… y no solo porque este a punto de llover" Me dice divertida. Yo solo ruedo mis ojos y tomo su mano. _Los comentarios sarcásticos que hacía mi madre antes de morir _"¿Por qué me ves así?" Me pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Es solo… que pensé que nunca volvería a escuchar otra de tus bromas en mi vi… bueno, nunca. Tu entiendes"

"Si, se a lo que te refieres" Me dice con algo de tristeza en su voz "Bien, toma mi mano bien fuerte. Vamos a irnos" Me advierte.

"¿Sin coche ni nada?" Le pregunto extrañada.

"Una de las ventajas de ser **fantasma**… es que puedes ir a donde quieras" Me dice sonriendo

"Bien" Le digo _¿A dónde será que me va a llevar?_

* * *

**Nota: para los que no ven mucho Anime, Anna Asakura es un personaje de Shaman King que en actitud me recuerda mucho a Jade (Al menos esa es mi opinión).**

* * *

**Es probable que esta revelación si era de esperarse y para los que no: ¡Por las Esferas del Dragón y mis Pokemoneses! Dije que prestaran atención a la lectura. Ahora volvemos contigo, Migo Mismo…**

…**Gracias, Angelo. En otras noticias: hemos sido informados de que algunos lectores, cuya identidad no será revelada, no les quedó del todo claro de que se iba a tratar el Cross de VIctorious… Como recordaran, Angelo ha mencionado dos series animadas de televisión en esta historia: Shaman King y Scooby Doo. Shaman King es la serie de la que tomó la canción Northern Lights para basarse en la historia, pero ha declarado que no se hará el Cross con esta serie. En su lugar, se ha confirmado de que será un Crossover con Scooby Doo y que muy pronto se publicará el primer capitulo de esta aventura... Ahora con los comentarios…**

**LassTime: Tan muerta como que Bruce Wayne… Es Batman ¿O no? Tendrás que seguir leyendo. Cuando Jade llamó a Tori fue más como que la sintió (como un sexto sentido) y cuando se miraron habrás notado que Jade pensó que cuando Tori la miró a los ojos tenía la mirada como perdida, o sea que es como si Tori hubiera estado desconcertada por haber estado viendo a la nada. Aquí puedes apreciar porque la doctora resultó ser tan buena persona con Jade. Hay un montón de cosas que se deben explicar en los próximos capítulos, pero por ahora debo dejarte con la intriga (Ya sabes, nada personal)**

**Y sobre lo ultimo que pusiste (e.e) ¿Por qué Selene y tu dicen y dicen que estoy loco? Ya le explique a Selene porque yo no estoy loco y ahora déjame y lo cito aquí abajo (Permíteme aclararme los dedos, no la garganta):**

"**¡Hey! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Soy la persona más cuerda que conozco. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Mi Mismo. ¿Como no pensar que tal vez ustedes son los locos y yo soy el único cuerdo en el mundo? (e.e) (Tal vez incluso en el Universo) Es decir, ¿Quién le pone a un lugar para locos "Manicomio"? (¡Ahí ni siquiera hay maní!)…"**

…**Fin de la cita. Gracias por comentar y espero leerte pronto.**

**Mica: Lo he escrito antes y lo volveré a escribir "Ténganle paciencia a la historia" Las cosas se irán descubriendo poco a poco pero descuida, tratare de actualizar con rapidez. Espero no hacerte enloquecer con la intriga. Nos leemos en el próximo, Mica…**

**Dei Lee Gillies: Esto también continuará. Solo espera para saber más acerca de la situación en la que se encuentra nuestra gótica favorita ;)**

**Gabuoo: Como puede ver, tus ¡EXIJENCIAS! XD Fueron recompensadas con la dedicatoria en este capitulo, pues yo pensaba ponerme a trabajar en mi otro fic crossover entre Victorious y Scooby Doo (Por si no te diste cuenta a lo que me refería en el capitulo anterior, pues creo que tal vez no me explique bien). Me alegro que te guste la historia y espero volver a leerte pronto.**

**Vaniap0211: ¡Ninguna brujería! porque si así fuera ya hubieran aparecido "Magicamente" las piezas de esta historia a la que tu llamas rompecabezas. No creo que te hayas roto la cabeza pensando en resolver esta historia ¿O si Vani? (Así es, creo que a partir de ahora te llamare así ¿Qué tal?) Ya sabes donde dejar las opiniones. Espero leer más de ti.**

**Kira 511: ¡Nueva lectora! Permíteme darte la bienvenida a mi historia. Por lo que vi en tu perfil, te registraste un día antes que yo, así que técnicamente tú eres mi hermana mayor en esta página… lo cual es raro ya que yo tengo 16 y tu 15 XD. Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo del día de hoy, yo también estoy al pendiente con tu historia. No he podido dejar reviews ya que yo necesito tiempo para escribirlos (Puedes pasar por los reviews de LassTime o Selene Cruxe para que veas a lo que me refiero) Pero en cuanto pueda, te dejare uno de mis famosos reviews de dos o tres páginas de Word.**

**Selene Cruxe: ¡OH, MUJER! Pensé que algo te había pasado… (Creo que Ashura y Brocken no pudieron cumplir el plan)… Tranquila, en mi comentario puse que tú también la extrañarías, pues a veces puedo saber lo que la gente piensa "¡OMH!" ¡Deja de pensar que estoy loco! Pude leer tu mente en el momento en el que leíste eso, y pensaste que yo estoy como planetario. Además, eso que dices que yo tengo no es contagioso… **

**(O.o): (A menos que mi nombre este en lo cierto, y yo resultara ser el robot más poderoso que jamás existió en la saga de Megaman X, el cual lleva el Virus Maverick en su sistema y este se transmitió por las computadoras. Entonces, el Virus evoluciona, convirtiéndose así en el Virus Zero; el cual puede controlar tanto a maquinas como a humanos) Pero no creo que ese sea el caso ¿Tu que dices?**

**Volviendo al comentario, te explicare lo de Tori como se lo expliqué a Lass: Cuando Jade llamó a Tori fue más como que la sintió (como un sexto sentido) y cuando se miraron habrás notado que Jade pensó que cuando Tori la miró a los ojos tenía la mirada como perdida, o sea que es como si Tori hubiera estado desconcertada por haber estado viendo a la nada.**

**P.D.1: Si incluyera a ese niño, la cosa estaría como que más rara (0_0) pues hasta a mí me da escalofríos ese chiquillo. Espero que tus problemas con el Internet se resuelvan, y si no, pues la teoría sobre el Virus y todo eso es cierto y ya he comenzado mi conquista al estilo Skynet… (ÒuÓ): **Debería de enviar un Terminator a su casa… ¡Mi Mismo! No escribas eso si no quieres acabar como la Mascara de Hierro…****

**P.D. 2: Creo que lo de la historia que hablas que desechaste, me la mencionaste una vez en respuesta a uno de mis reviews cuando yo era conocido como Nuevon. Dime ¿estoy en lo cierto?**

**Más Allá de la Realidad: (O0O) Esta fue la cara que puse en cuanto leí tu review. ¡Wow! Es increíble recibir reviews de gente que ha estado aquí más tiempo que yo (Algo así como hermanos/as mayores ¿no crees?) Me da gusto que te guste la historia hasta ahora y espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo también ;)**

**Madameduvergiere: ¡Ten calma! Yo tampoco es que quería hacer una historia en las que alguna de las dos muriera. Pero la idea fue ganado terreno y al final, este es el resultado… Espero que no quieras dejar de leer la historia… Pues esta llena de muchas sorpresas ;)**

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores. Hell Angelo se despide, no sin antes recordarles que estoy trabajando en el Fic Crossover entre Victorious y Scooby Doo… Veamos quien acertará con el nombre…**

**Angelo, Fuera…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Se que ha sido un largo tiempo… y probablemente la mayoría me querrá matar… Bueno, no matar porque si lo hacen no sabrán como continua la historia (Ò0Ó): "Muaja ja ja jaaa" (eue): "Soy más valioso con vida". Pero ya estoy de vuelta con el quinto capitulo el cual le dedico a Kira 511 (Mi hermana fictionaria mayor por un día) por haberme dejado sin palabras el otro día que leí su historia…**

"**Todavía sigo con la duda (O0o): ¿¡QUEEEE!?" Sabes a lo que me refiero Kira… Como sea, con ustedes el tan esperado quinto capitulo. Necesito un patrocinador que agregar en este espacio (-_-): ¡Mmm!…**

_**Victorious me pertenece a mí ¡SIII!...**_** ¡Oh! ¿¡Que!?... Oh, rayos. Solo ha sido un sueño y Victorious no me pertenece a mí… Pero se veía tan real (TuT) Muy pronto será**

* * *

"¿La… casa de Tori?" Digo soltando la mano de mi madre al darme cuenta del lugar al que llegamos. _¡Wow! Eso fue increíble. _En un momento estábamos en el cementerio y al siguiente éramos una nube de luz blanca que cruzaba el cielo a una velocidad asombrosa "¿Pero que hacemos aquí?... y ¿Cómo hiciste esto?" Le pregunto.

"Es algo que, como te dije, al estar muertas podemos hacer"

"¿Cómo una especie de tele trasportación?"

"Exacto, es algo así. Llevamos lo que consideramos como nuestra proyección astral a donde sea que pensemos" _Ahora me queda más claro… creo_ " Y sobre tu otra duda, pues es por… tus amigos… ustedes siempre venían aquí a pasar el rato así que…bueno… " Me explica con titubeo _¿Por que?_

"Si, ya entendí… ¡Espera! ¿Es a alguno de ellos a los que tengo que…?" No puedo terminar de preguntarle porque aparece otra nube de luz como en la que vinimos _¿Ahora que?_

"¡Liz!" Un hombre alto y que peculiarmente me parece familiar aparece frente a nosotras "Necesitamos que vuelvas ahora" Le dice alterado a mi madre "¡Oh! Disculpa ¿Tú eres…?" Dirige su atención hacia mí.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto arqueando mi ceja perforada. _No pienso decirle quien soy sin saber de quien se trata ¿Quién se cree?_

"Discúlpala, Richard. Ella es mi hija Jade" Le hago caras a mi madre luego de eso. _¡Mamá! ¿Pero que diablos crees que haces?_

"¿¡Jade!?" Pregunta sorprendido el alto hombre.

"Siiii" Le digo al tal Richard… _Espera_ "¿Qué no nos conocimos anoche?" Le pregunto.

"Mmm… ¡Oh, claro! Cuando tropezamos en el estacionamiento" Me dice después de hacer memoria un momento _¡Claro! Este sujeto ya lo había visto antes, es por eso que me parecía familiar, pero…_

"Yo no me tropecé con usted. Fue usted el que no vio por donde iba" _No dejare que me reclame por eso._ Me iba a decir algo, pero mi madre lo interrumpe…

"Rich, me necesitabas para algo ¿Qué era?" Le recuerda mi madre al hombre para que diga lo que hace aquí.

"¡Cierto! Es Marie… Ella esta perdiendo fuerzas. Sabes que debemos ayudarla" Al oír eso mi madre se puso rígida y luego volvió su rostro hacia mi con una mirada que no puedo descifrar.

"¿Qué sucede?... ¿Mamá?" _Insisto que me diga que ocurre._

"Jade… Debo irme por ahora" Me dice acercándose a mi.

"¿Vas a volverme a dejar?" Le pregunto triste. _¿Acabo de encontrarla y ahora me va a dejar sola otra vez?… No puede hacerlo. No ahora que estoy…_

"Cariño…" Me dice en un suspiro mientras mueve su mano derecha a mi brazo izquierdo "… Yo siempre voy a estar contigo sin importar lo que pase… solo déjame resolver esto y luego vendré a verte ¿Ok?"

"… Ok" Le digo y luego me abraza _¡Ok! No me gusta que me abracen, pero con mi madre la cosa es diferente. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla ustedes harían lo mismo._ Se aleja y luego se pone a un lado de ese tal Richard.

"Recuerda lo que hablamos. Esto es lo más que puedo ayudarte. Tú tienes que averiguar con quien quedarte" Me dice mi madre. Trato de decir algo para que me de más información, pero el tal Richard se entromete.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Jade" Me dice amablemente el hombre.

"Pero claro que lo fue" Le digo con arrogancia. El hombre arquea una ceja. Luego, niega moviendo la cabeza resignándose.

"Es como me la describiste" Dice con cierto humor a mi madre antes de salir por el techo en esa nube blanca de luz. _¡Un momento!..._

"¿Qué fue lo que le contaste a ese hombre sobre mi? ¡Eh, mamá!" Ella solo abre los ojos alarmada "Elizabeth" Pronuncio su nombre con tono de advertencia. Ella solo mueve los ojos de un lado a otro como buscando algo que la salve. Luego parece recordar que se tiene que ir.

"Lo siento. Tengo que irme. Adiós, cariño" Dice antes de convertirse en otra de esas nubes e irse atravesando el techo.

_¡Genial! ¡Simple mente genial!... Primero me entero de que estoy muerta porque algún idiota se le dio la gana de atropellarme, luego me dicen que tengo que proteger a alguien… Y ahora me dejan sola, sin siquiera saber quien es ese alguien… Bueno, no todo lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo ha sido malo, digo… al fin me encontré con mi madre…_ Sonrío ante ese pensamiento… _Mi madre… no creí que la volvería a ver… no desde aquel accidente…_

**Flashbacks**

Me encontraba en la sala de emergencias de un hospital. Mi padre había sido informado de que mi mamá tuvo un accidente cuando regresaba de trabajar. Era más de medianoche y ambos estábamos tan preocupados por ella que no habíamos dormido.

Esperamos sentados en ese lugar no se cuanto tiempo porque yo no pude soportar el cansancio, a pesar de decirle a mi padre que no quería dormir me quede dormida en el regazo de mi padre.

* * *

Hubo un murmullo que me trajo de nuevo al mundo consciente. Era mi padre que estaba hablando con el doctor que estaba cuidando a mamá. No hice intento de levantarme sino que me hice la dormida.

"Sr. West…" Dijo el hombre con bata blanca.

"¿Cómo esta Karen?" Preguntó mi padre preocupado.

"Sr. West… Hicimos todo lo posible para salvarla… pero…" _No, no… no mi madre ¡por favor!_ Pensé en aquel momento que recordaría por siempre "…lo siento, no pudimos salvar a su esposa" En el momento en el que lo dijo no pude evitar soltar una lagrima por mis ojos cerrados "Lamento su pérdida" Fue lo ultimo que dijo el doctor antes de irse.

"Karen…" Dijo mi padre sin aliento. A pesar de no verlo sabia que el también estaba en shock "…Mi Karen" Dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro "¿Y ahora… y ahora que le voy a decir a nuestra Jade?" Dijo apretando con su mano una de sus piernas. Yo solo seguí llorando en silencio en aquel momento. No quería enfrentar la realidad todavía.

* * *

Estábamos en la funeraria donde velábamos a mi madre. Había mucha gente. Algunos familiares y amigos que venían a darle el pésame a mi padre y a mí, y otra gente que de lo único que hablaban era de negocios _¡Que molestos! ¿Es que no tienen respeto por mi madre?_ Quería que esa gente se fuera para darle mi último adiós a mi madre en paz.

Sin embargo, mi padre no hacia nada más que sentarse en una silla al lado del féretro. No había comido en dos días y su aspecto era algo descuidado. _Yo tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada en ese momento así que no me quejo._ Mi madre yacía allí dentro con un hermoso vestido de seda de color azul claro y llevaba su cabello suelto, que se desbordaba a los lados de su cabeza. _Se veía tan tranquila… en paz con el mundo._

* * *

Aquella cosa en la que yacía mi madre comenzó a descender en aquel agujero y rompí en llanto. Mi padre se puso a mi altura y me abrazo. Yo solo seguí llorando en su hombro. Él solo miraba a aquella fosa a la que yo no me atrevía a ver, pero el no lloraba.

* * *

Al final de todo esto, me quedé un rato viendo la lapida que tenía inscrito el nombre de mi madre.

_**En Memoria de:**_

_**Karen Elizabeth West**_

_**05/07/1970-10/11/2003**_

"Jadelyn… es hora de irnos" Me llamó mi padre, quien había terminado de hablar con mi abuela. Yo no respondí, seguía viendo aquella piedra como si esperara algún milagro "Jade" Puso una mano detrás de mi hombro "Se que esto es duro para ti... pero debemos olvidarnos ya de ella…" No podía creer que hubiera dicho aquellas palabras "… si queremos ser fuertes, eso es lo mejor" Seguía sin creerlo _¿Era esa la forma en la que honraría a mamá? ¿Olvidándola? A ella… su esposa_.

"Solo un momento" Dije en un susurro. Él pareció comprender y se alejo de mí.

"No te tardes mucho" Asentí todavía dándole mi atención a la lapida.

"Mamá… te prometo que voy a ser fuerte, por ti y por mi. No voy… no voy a olvidarte. Te prometo que vendré siempre a visitarte… y espero que siempre estés… conmigo y… y con papá aunque él quiera olvidarte" Luego de eso me fui de allí junto con mi padre que me esperaba no muy lejos de ese lugar.

**Fin del Flashbacks**

_Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado y yo… yo solo la hice a un lado. Después de tres años no pude seguir con la promesa que le había hecho en ese lugar… No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que había hecho lo mismo que mi padre…_

Se me escapa una lagrima de mis ojos al estar recordando esas cosas _¡Maldición! Creo que estar muerta me ha hecho blanda… ¡Hmm! ¿Quién diría que Jade West lloraría por su mami?_

Agito mi cabeza tratando de sacar todo eso de mi cabeza y entonces pongo mi atención en unos sonidos… mejor dicho voces, que vienen desde el exterior. La puerta de la gran casa se abre para revelar a Beck, André y Tori.

"Pueden sentarse si quieren, chicos" Les dijo Tori con voz apagada. _Parece sentirse mal por algo ¿Sera por mí? Puede que si ya que estábamos tratando de ser más cercanas últimamente, pero… _"¿Quieren algo? Agua… jugo" Les pregunta insistente. Niego con la cabeza mientras veo la escena _¡Rayos! Esta chica no deja de ser tan molestamente amable… ni siquiera estando triste._

"Un vaso de agua estaría bien. Gracias, Tor" Le dice André.

"Yo nada, gracias" Ahora es Beck el que habla. Vega se dirige a la cocina en busca del agua para André.

Nadie dice nada. Ninguno habla o trata de hacer conversación. Hay un silencio sepulcral en esta sala que me hace sentir incomoda… _Si ya de por si no estar viva ya es malo, estar entre ellos y no poder hacerme notar es aún peor._

Tori regresa con dos vasos de agua y le da uno a Harris "Toma, André"

"Gracias" Es todo lo que se dicen. Luego de eso vuelve a caer el silencio en el lugar _¡Maldición! ¡Que alguien diga algo! Este silencio me esta… ¿Matando? No creo que esa sea una frase que pueda usar ya..._

"Aún no puedo creer que Jade se haya ido" Vega rompe el silencio.

"Lo se… parece que fue ayer cuando salíamos… Es duro aceptar que alguien a quien queríamos y que estaba aquí ayer… ya no estará nunca más" Beck reflexiona con ambos chicos.

"Si… cuando me enteré no podía creerlo, es decir… Jade, nuestra amiga Jade. La chica que a pesar de asustarme un poco consideraba como a una hermana. Aunque no fuéramos tan cercanos me agradaba" Dice ahora Harris lo cual hace que arquee una ceja _¿Harris me consideraba como… ¡una hermana!? Lo creería si fuera Tori ¿¡pero yo!?... Supongo que si debimos un poco más cercanos ¿no?_

"Todos la considerábamos una hermana en nuestro grupo… Sobretodo Cat, ya que era su mejor amiga" Dice Beck ahora _¿Cat?... ¡Cat! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos en el cementerio o ahora?_

"La pobre rojita no pudo soportar estar ahí… debe estar más devastada que nosotros" Reflexiona ahora André _¿Sera posible que Cat sea a la persona a la que se supone deba consolar? ¡Diablos! Quisiera tener más piezas de este rompecabezas en el que me ha dejado mi madre._

"¡Maldición! ¡Cat! Quisiera saber que te estará pasando en estos momentos" Dije en voz alta y entonces…

* * *

_¡Wow! ¿Pero que…? _Todo el fondo cambió de estar en la sala de la casa de Tori a la estancia del departamento que comparte Cat con la tal Sam. Todo esto por pensar en mi amiga pelirroja_…_ _¡Claro! Puede que haya activado la cosa esa astral de la que me habló mi madre._

Escucho voces que se acercan y me escondo detrás de una pared… _¿Pero que demonios estoy haciendo? Ellos no me pueden ver_. Aplasto mi frente con la palma de mi mano por la estupidez que acabo de hacer.

"…Espero que pronto se recupere" Dice Shappiro entrando a la estancia seguido de la rubia.

"Tranquilo. Yo cuidare que nada le pase a ella" Dice la chica en un tono tranquilizador.

"Bien… Fue bueno verte Sam" Le dice sonriendo y la abraza. Luego de un momento rompen el abrazo.

"Lo mismo digo, Shappiro" Siguen su camino hasta la puerta "Nos vemos…" Le dice viendo como se va por el pasillo. Después de que ya no esta a la vista, ella cierra la puerta lentamente y se recarga sobre ella "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Cat?" Dice después de un suspiro. Toma rumbo a la habitación de mi amiga pelirroja y yo la sigo. Puedo escuchar débiles sollozos detrás de la puerta "Cat ¿Podemos hablar?" Pregunta la rubia. No hay respuesta así que abre la puerta de todos modos. Al entrar a la habitación veo una imagen que hace que sienta un nudo en la boca del estomago:

Mi amiga Cat… Mi mejor amiga, Catherine Valentine, esta boca abajo en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente por una razón que, aunque parezca narcisista que lo diga, es obvio que soy yo.

"Cat…" Digo mientras me acerco a ella por un lado de su cama "Cat… Estoy aquí" Le digo tratando de tomar su brazo pero mi mano solo atraviesa su cuerpo.

"Cat… Estoy aquí" Dice Puckett mientras toma el brazo que yo había tratado de tomar hace unos instantes… _Es posible que yo haya sido celosa en el pasado, pero esto es el colmo. Es decir… ¿Esta bien envidiar a un vivo por poder hacer cosas que las almas no podemos?_ La rubia ha tomado a Cat en sus brazos. Esta la mece de un lado a otro mientras Cat esconde su cara en el cuello de Sam aún sollozando "Shh, shh…" La arrulla "Tienes que calmarte ¿De acuerdo?" Le dice con voz queda.

"O-Ok…" Dice aún escondida en su cuello "… ¿Sa-Sabes que hoy fui al cementerio?" Le dice Cat, más como para hacer un poco de conversación.

"Si… Continua"

"Ni siquiera pude ir a visitarla… Robbie tuvo que… quedarse conmigo en el auto porque… porque me rompí mientras caminábamos por aquel horrible lugar... Me causa tanta tristeza ese lugar que…" Su voz se empieza a apagar y comienza a llorar de nuevo. _Caaat…_

"Esta bien, Robbie me lo contó todo. Esta bien, ella era como tu hermana… según lo que me has dicho" Le dice tratando de no perder la conversación.

"Lo mismo me paso cuando… cuando estábamos en su funeral… Solo la vi una vez y luego… y luego…" _Parece muy afligida por mí muerte. Y considerando lo sensible que es Cat con estas cosas _"… luego me desmayé. No podía soportar ver a mi mejor amiga en un ataúd… era demasiado… Y por… y por haberme desmayado… no pude despedirme de ella… Se suponía que hoy iría a verla pero… no pude. Soy una tonta…" Sam la interrumpe

"¡Hey! No quiero que digas eso ¿Entendido?... No eres una tonta… Es normal no poder con algo como esto. Es decir, tú sientes que has perdido algo así como… como tu hermana mayor ¿no es así? La querías como a alguien de tu familia" Le dice Sam a lo cual Cat solo asiente.

"La quería mucho… aún la quiero… ¿Por qué se fue Sam? ¿Por qué nos abandonó?" _Quisiera poder decirle que estoy aquí… que siempre la querré como a una hermana… ¡Oh, Cat! Como quisiera decirte que lamento haberte dejado sola, amiga._

"Hay un momento en el que cada uno de nosotros debe partir Katty… y lo sabes" Consuela la rubia a mi amiga rompiendo el abrazo para verla a la cara y ahora me doy cuenta de lo hinchados que están los ojos de la pelirroja. _Y todo eso es por mí… Eso me causa un gran dolor_ "Ya veras que el dolor que sientes ahora se ira apagando con el tiempo… Se que aún te dolerá su pérdida, pero veras que lo superaras" Le sonríe Cat al final.

"Gracias, Sam" Abraza a la rubia cariñosamente y cierra los ojos cuando pone su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de la chica. _Es mejor que salga un momento… No lo sé, siento que este es su momento._ Salgo atravesando la puerta y me doy un paseo por el departamento de las chicas.

* * *

_Es bastante grande, la verdad. Ya veo porque montaron una guardería; el lugar es espacioso… y considerando la actitud infantil de Cat, es más fácil para ella el comunicarse con esos mocosos que cuida… Espero y vuelva otra vez a su antiguo yo, el alegre que siempre me causaba nauseas… A veces tan molesta como la actitud de Tori…_ Siento un ligero dolor en la cabeza al terminar esos pensamientos _¿Qué me pasa con este dolor en mi cabeza?_...

No termino mi reflexión ya que escucho la puerta de la habitación de Cat cerrarse. Me asomo por la esquina y veo a la rubia parada a un lado de la puerta, teniendo todavía en su mano izquierda la perilla de la puerta. Tiene la cabeza gacha pero puedo ver su tristeza.

"Cat… no tienes idea de lo que me duele el verte así" Dice sin aliento. Luego suelta la perilla "Duerme bien, Katty…" dice a la puerta frente a ella antes de irse. Yo la veo partir a su habitación por el pasillo. _¿Así que ya se ha dormido? Por fin pudo calmarla_.

Entro a la habitación de Cat, en la cual yace ella acurrucada a su jirafa de peluche. _Que tranquila se ve, considerando por todo el dolor que la he hecho pasar_. Me acerco al costado de su cama en el que me había colocado antes y la veo dormir unos momentos. Ella se acurruca aún más a su jirafa y yo sonrío ante esto, pero mi sonrisa desaparece al ver que ella frunce su ceño y comienza a moverse un poco agitada en su cama _¿Estará teniendo pesadillas?_

"Jade…" Dice mientras duerme _¿Esta soñando conmigo?_ Me acerco a un lado de ella y trato de acariciarle su rojo cabello sin éxito alguno "Jade… por favor, ayúdame" _¿Qué estará soñando? ¿Estará teniendo pesadillas sobre mí? ¡Demonios! Como quisiera saber que esta soñando…_

De pronto, mi cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse en el aire. La mano con la que había tratado de tener contacto con Cat ya no esta y poco a poco comienza a borrarse mi brazo.

"¿¡Que diablos!?... ¿¡Que es esto!?" _Me estoy esfumando en el aire y no hay nada que pueda hacer… No sé que es lo que me esta ocurriendo. Necesito que alguien me ayude. No quiero desaparecer… No puede terminar así, no ahora que trato de consolar a mi amiga…_

Mi cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse y lo único que queda es mi cabeza suspendida la cual también es devorada por la nada_… No se lo que este pasando. Pero sea lo que sea no es bueno, no es nada bueno…_

* * *

**El periodo de Jade en la casa de Tori fue corto, lo sé. Pero quiero decirles (Y para que no anden sufriendo tanto) que Jade descubrirá con quien se tiene que quedar en el próximo capitulo ;). Es todo el adelanto que les puedo brindar. Por ahora, vamos a las contestaciones a los que no olvidaron dejar reviews la vez pasada:**

**Mica****: Como puedes haber leído hace unos instantes, Jade pronto sabrá a que persona le afectó más su muerte (Así es, más que la mismísima Cat, ya sabrás porque) Por ahora, dejo que saques tus propias conclusiones. Hasta el próximo review…**

**Gabuoo****: Me da gusto que te haya gustado, espero que este también. Y no te preocupes, tratare de ser más frecuente en mis actualizaciones. Nos ve… Digo, leemos.**

**Vani****: Como me dijiste no tener inconveniente con el corte de tu nombre, te pondré así desde ahora je je :) Ya sabrás quien es esa persona. Por ahora te dejo con este capitulo y espero subir el otro pronto… Y si, de cierto modo esta inspirado es Almas Suspendidas. Es que me lo empecé a ver otra vez hace unas semanas y bueno… esto fue una de las cosas que me motivó a escribir este fic. Nos leemos…**

**Selene****: Ahora que lo mencionas, si… El capitulo anterior fue muy parecido al capitulo de tu historia, no me había dado cuenta, pero me da gusto de que, en cierta forma, te hiciera experimentar casi lo mismo que yo experimente al leer aquel capitulo en ese momento.**

**De cierta forma, todo lo que haz mencionado en el review sobre las series es acertado (Eso no es justo, tú puedes adivinar esas cosa y yo no pegué ni una con tu historia) Lo único que me dejó (O.o) fue lo de Goku. Es decir… ¿Como?... ¿Cuando?... Como sea, nunca adivinarás de donde saqué la idea principal 'principal'…**

**Y como viste en el video que te envié, yo soy el más poderoso de los tres. También se lo he enviado a Lass y dijo que Tengu Man era la más exacta representación tuya XD (Sus palabras, no las mías) Bueno, te dejo por los momentos, espero y no quieras matarme por la tardanza. Nos leemos luego…**

**Más allá de la realidad****: Bueno, pues… sabia por esa experiencia debes tú ser. Espero yo no te enfrentes a Vader tú sola… Y ya dejo de hablar como Yoda o sino me Yoderan a mí XD… Y tenle paciencia a Jade, mira que enterarse que esta muerta de esa forma… Creo que es un golpe duro, incluso para ella teniendo su personalidad macarra… Bueno, estando su madre con ella reaccionó mejor de lo que uno esperaría ¿no?... Como sea, te dejo por los momentos **Apapacho** Chao…**

**Madameduvergiere****: Siento haberte puesto así de mal, enserio :C Pero te prometo que los últimos capítulos serán los que harán que leer esta historia valga la pena… Nos leemos cuando termines tu llanto por si es que también te afecto este, perdona…**

**Kira****: Como podrás ver, me he demorado un montón. Pero decidí dejarte este capitulo a ti para compensarlo. Espero que te haya gustado como los otros capítulos. Espero volver a leerte. Por ahora voy a checar el cuarto capitulo de tu historia ;)…**

**RoxanaTorres****: ¿¡UNO DE TUS AUTORES FAVORITOS!? :D Pues gracias. Me alegra volver a verte por estos lares después de tú periodo de ausencia. Como puedes ver, he cumplido con lo que te deje de review en tu historia. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también Roxana y espero también que sigas dejándome más reviews con tu opinión en el futuro…**

* * *

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores, los cuales aún parecen tener ganas de matarme por haberme retrasado con el capitulo… Eso es todo por el día de hoy. Y recuerden: me pueden dejar su opinión, y no olviden pasar por mis otras dos historias. Una para los que creen que de verdad estoy loco como para hacer semejante disparate: 'Mysterious'… y el One-Shot 'Hell's Party 111' para aquellos que estén familiarizados con alguno que otro villano de Anime, Cartoon, Comic, ect… Nos leemos luego, por ahora no queda más que decir:**

**Gracias…**

**Angelo, Fuera y…**

**Soy Batman…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, puesto que muchos querían saber que pasa en este capitulo y yo trato de ser frecuente con las actualizaciones en mis historias, aquí esta el sexto capitulo. **

**Dedicado a una escritora cuyo ojo derecho quedó morado luego de una pelea con Migo Mismo en la cual pensábamos que ella había regresado como Zombi después su primera actualización desde hacia ya dos meses y pico… Como sea, con lo del ojo morado y lo de Zombis ya debes saber que hablo de ti ****JORI4EVER****.**

**Sin más que agregar, puesto que se que hablo mucho de cosas sin sentido (al menos para ustedes, mortales) Aquí les dejo el capitulo más reciente de 'Más Allá de la Muerte'**

**Victorious no me pertenece a mí… Pero como les he dicho antes \(ÒuÓ)/: "Algún día lo será"**

* * *

"¿Qué demonios…?" _¿En donde diablos estoy… y por que esta todo tan oscuro?_ _No se distingue nada más que oscuridad en este sitio_. No puedo ver nada, solo es una inmensa oscuridad. Empiezo a escuchar sollozos débiles que hacen eco por todo el lugar _¿Esa no es…?_

Una luz me ilumina desde arriba y también a la persona que esta llorando y que, por cierto, esta no muy lejos de donde yo estoy. Entonces puedo fijarme que es una niña que esta abrazando sus piernas mientras se encuentra en posición fetal. Me parece familiar, pero… _¿Cat?_ No logro distinguirla, no mientras este en esa posición. Trato de llegar hasta donde esta ella, pero no avanzo nada a pesar de sentir que lo hago _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo ir hasta donde esta ella?_

De pronto, toda la oscuridad del lugar es remplazada por un patio de juegos de una escuela… _¡Espera! ¿Mi escuela? Este es el patio de juegos de la escuela a la que asistía antes, cuando tenía doce para ser precisa._ Me encuentro detrás de la cerca que separaba el patio de la calle. Veo como la 'Pequeña Cat' sigue acurrucándose a su cuerpo.

"¡Oye!... C-Cat" Titubeo al decir su nombre, puesto que se parece mucho a ella pero no estoy segura de que se trate de ella. Ella no responde a mi llamado y sigue llorando "Maldición ¡Cat! Aquí estoy… soy yo, Jade" Trato de llamar su atención moviendo la cerca romboidal y… _¡Un minuto! ¿Estoy tocando algo… solido? _No tengo tiempo de seguir reflexionando esto ya que se acercan unos chicos que empiezan a molestar a Cat.

"¿En donde esta tu amiguita Jade ahora loca?" Se burla uno.

"La pobre retrasada ya no tiene quien la defienda ¿verdad?" Dice otro chico haciendo falsos pucheros a mi amiga. Esto me hace hervir la sangre, los recuerdo a ellos tres…

**Flashback**

Me encontraba en el patio de juegos de la escuela, jugando con unas tijeras que había traído para… _la verdad ya no recuerdo que era_. En eso, veo como tres chicos se dirigían hasta donde estaba una niña con un cabello muy llamativo de color magenta y con una jirafa de peluche. Empezaron a molestarla empujándola de un lado a otro. Luego, los chicos tomaron el muñeco y comenzaron a aventárselo entre ellos en el aire.

"¡Vamos! Intenta atraparlo, retrasada" Decía el más grande de los tres.

"Dénmelo, por favor" Decía la pelirroja a los chicos que hacían caso omiso a sus suplicas y seguían torturándola como si fuera lo más divertido en el mundo. Uno le metió el pie a la pelirroja haciendo que cayera y se estrellara contra el suelo.

"Eres patética. Come-tierra" Dijo el que le había metido el pie. Me disgustó la forma en la que abusaban de ella así que me acerqué a ellos para intervenir.

"¡Oigan!" Les llame a lo cual se dieron media vuelta "Déjenla en paz ¿Quieren? Ella no les ha hecho nada malo" Dije firme.

"¡Cállate rara!" Dijo el más alto y líder de los tres.

"¡Siii! Nadie te quiere aquí" dijo el que estaba a la izquierda del que había hablado antes. Yo le di una mirada amenazante que lo tomo por sorpresa ya que retrocedió un poco.

"Se los diré una vez más… Déjenla-en-paz" Dije haciendo corto en cada una de las palabras.

"Oblígame" Dijo el más grande acercándose a mi, viéndome cara a cara. Él era más alto que yo, además de ser un chico robusto, pero no me dejé intimidar por ello. Lo vi fijamente a los ojos hasta que finalmente le dije:

"Okey" Y acto seguido lo tomé por la chaqueta que traía puesta y lo jalé con mi mano al suelo mientras me apartaba a un lado "¿Y ahora quien es el come-tierra?" Le pregunté burlona viendo como se levantaba del suelo para hacerme frente de nuevo.

"¡Ya veras!" Dijo el chico abalanzándose sobre mi, acto el cual pude esquivar a tiempo para no ser atrapada. El tonto volvió a caer al suelo, aproveché esta oportunidad y me puse sobre su espalda y con mis piernas impedí que moviera sus brazos. _Al parecer no era tan rudo como pensé_.

"Ahora… dile a tus amigos que le devuelvan el peluche a la chica" Le dije cerca de su oído.

"¿Y que si no lo hago?"

"Esto" Le dije mientras sacaba las tijeras que había traído y comenzaba a reducir los pichos de su cabello rubio. El comenzó a patalear, pero no lograba hacer nada para zafarse de mi agarre.

"¡Déjame loca! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?" Decía el chico mientras veía como su cabello caía frente a él.

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer" Le dije mientras seguía en lo mío.

"Okey ¡Okey! Chicos, denle el estúpido muñeco a la loca de rojo" Ordenó a sus dos amigos.

"O-Okey… To-Toma niña" Dijo el otro chico que no había hablado desde que llegue, con una voz nerviosa. De hecho, ambos parecían estar aterrados por la forma en la que había dejado en el suelo al más grande de los tres. _¡Jmm! Cobardes_. La chica tomó su jirafa y luego los chicos salieron corriendo de allí asustados.

"Gracias" En ese momento me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a donde estábamos: Un profesor apareció por la esquina._ ¡Maldición!_

"Muy bien ¿Qué pasa aquí?" Pregunto el hombre con anteojos.

"Este chico no dejaba de molestarnos" Digo yo, refiriéndome a mí y a la pelirroja.

"Ella es la loca que se abalanzó sobre mí y me corto el cabello ¡Mire como me ha dejado!" Le dijo el chico desde el suelo.

"Muy bien, ambos irán a dirección" Fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de tomarnos a cada uno por un brazo y levantarnos del suelo para arrastrarnos adentro.

* * *

_¡Esto me pasa por ser buena persona! Ahora tengo una suspensión por tres días._ Estaba saliendo de la oficina del director después de haber contado mi versión de la historia y el tal 'Gabriel' la suya. La parte buena es que al menos a él lo habían suspendido por dos semanas, ya que era el buscapleitos de la escuela y los profesores ya no sabían que hacer con él.

Mi padre había sido informado de esto y no estaba muy contento que se diga… Como sea, estaba saliendo del lugar cuando alguien que venía corriendo tras de mí me tomó del brazo para detenerme.

"Espera…" Dijo jadeante por su carrera la pelirroja a la que había ayudado antes "Quería agradecerte… y discúlpame si te metí en problemas" Dijo un poco apenada. La mire asombrada por un momento antes de encogerme de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

"Como sea" Dije viendo el auto que había enviado mi padre por mí. Cuando me disponía a salir, el chico al que había 'agredido' como dijo el director pasó a nuestro lado.

"Me voy a vengar. Así que cuídense las espaldas niñitas. Sobretodo tu pálida" Dijo el muy odioso. Lo tome por la chaqueta llena de polvo y me acerqué a su rostro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Escúchame desgraciado infeliz…" El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego aterrado por el insulto. _Creo que no se esperaba algo así de una chica como yo… Pobre de él_ "… Si tú o uno de tus amiguitos se vuelve a acercar a nosotras, lo próximo que cortaran mis tijeras no será tu cabello…. sino tu cuello" Dije la ultima parte en un susurro en su oído.

Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos al alejarme de él… _Definitivamente, una suspensión de tres días vale la pena solo para ver como el matón de la escuela se moja los pantalones a causa de una chica_. El chico solo asintió aterrado y luego se fue corriendo.

"Eso fue muy valiente" Dijo asombrada la pelirroja. Solo me encogí de hombros.

"Si… creo que lo fue" Dije restándole importancia al asunto. El claxon de la limusina comenzó a sonar "¡Ya voy, James!" Le grite al viejo chofer de mi padre "Te veo luego, Mmm…" La verdad es que no sabía ni como se llamaba esta chica.

"Catherine, aunque prefiero que me digan Cat" Dijo haciendo un gesto de gato.

"Okeeey, Cat… Te veo luego" Dije dirigiéndome al vehículo. Me di media vuelta, caminado ahora de espaldas "Por cierto, soy Jade" Le dije alzando un poco mi voz para que escuchara.

"¡Gracias de nuevo… Jade!" Le escuche decir antes de entrar al auto.

"Veo que hizo una amiga hoy ¿no?" Me dijo James con un sonrisa a dirigida a mí por el espejo retrovisor.

"No molestes, James" Bufé molesta cruzándome de brazos.

* * *

Luego de vencer a aquel chico, me hice de una reputación por toda la escuela. Al parecer, ahora yo era la más temida en el lugar. _Todo gracias a mis tijeras que ahora eran mis fieles compañeras… Claro, aparte de mi ahora nueva mejor amiga Cat_. Ahora yo era conocida como la macarra de la escuela: Jade West…

**Fin del Flashback**

_Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer… Pero ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué ella necesita aún que la proteja?_... Veo detrás de la cerca como se desarrolla la misma escena de aquel día. Cat tirada en el suelo mientras los tres chicos se burlan de ella. De repente Cat mira a donde me encuentro.

"¡Jade! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!" Ruega mi pequeña amiga entre sollozos.

"¡Ya voy, Cat!" Le grito mientras busco la entrada que daba a ese patio, pero no la encuentro. En su lugar, la cerca desde la que veo aquella situación parece extenderse en un infinito a cada lado del horizonte, y queda descartada la idea de poder escalar dicha cerca, ya que también parece tener una altura infinita. _Esta situación me hace sentir impotente_ "¡Tonta! Jade ya no estará más contigo" Le dice Gabriel. _Siempre odié a ese chico._

Veo como una chica se acerca a ellos, pero es una que no se parece a mí. _Se supone que aquí era donde llegaba y la ayudaba, pero en lugar de eso..._

"¡Oigan!" Les llama a lo cual se dan media vuelta "Déjenla en paz ¿Quieren? Ella no les ha hecho nada malo" Dice firme.

"¡Cállate rara!" Dice Gabriel.

"¡Siii! Nadie te quiere aquí" Dice como en mi recuerdo el que estaba a la izquierda de Gabriel. Hace lo mismo que yo hice aquella vez causando el mismo efecto en el chico.

"Se los diré una vez más… Déjenla-en-paz" Dice la chica haciendo corto en cada una de las palabras.

"Oblígame" Dice Gabriel quedando los dos, cara a cara. Al igual que yo, ella no se deja intimidar. _Definitivamente es la misma escena de aquel día, pero_ _¿Por qué no estoy yo allí?_ Toda la escena que se desarrolla la comparo con los recuerdos de mi mente. _Obviamente desde un punto de vista distinto._ Todo parece igual hasta que la rubia tira al suelo al bravucón con… _¿Un calcetín con mantequilla? ¡Espera! Esa cosa siempre la lleva consigo… Sam._

"Ustedes dos. Denle el muñeco a la chica" Dice la rubia mientras gira la calceta con su muñeca.

"O-Okey… To-Toma niña" Cat toma la jirafa de peluche y, acto seguido, los chicos se desvanecen… _¿¡Pero que!? _"G-Gracias" Tartamudea Cat con su respiración entrecortada por el llanto.

"No hay de que Katty" Le dice Sam con una sonrisa. Nuevamente, el fondo del lugar se pone negro, solo iluminándome a mí y a las ahora, mujeres, frente a mi.

"¿Po-Porque Jade no me vino a ayudar?" Dice Cat con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

"Ella si te vino a ayudar, mira" Dice Sam a Cat, señalándome con su mano.

"¿J-Jade?" Dice Cat de manera tierna. Yo me acerco con duda a ella hasta que finalmente la pelirroja se abalanza sobre mí en uno de sus estranguladores abrazos. _Siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué Cat no usó esta fuerza en aquel momento para defenderse de aquellos chicos?_ Correspondo su abrazo presionándola contra mi cuerpo "Pensé que no estarías más conmigo" Dice mientras me libera.

"Cat…" Reflexiono un momento lo que le voy a decir "… Yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Eres más que mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana" Le digo tiernamente.

"Jade…" Dice mientras trata de calmar su respiración "… Te extraño Jadey"

"También te extraño" Me sincero con ella "Pero no te pongas así porque me fui. Recuerda que tienes amigos que siempre te querrán tanto como yo. Además, ellos siempre cuidaran de ti" Luego de decirlo me doy cuenta de algo "Sobretodo Sam" Le sonrío a la rubia que estaba observando la escena "Mira como te protegió cuando yo no pude" Cat se da vuelta para mirar a su amiga "Si yo no estoy contigo, ella lo estará… ¿No es así Sam?" Le pregunte a la rubia.

"Claro que si. Sabes que cuidare de ti como lo hubiera hecho ella" Dice Sam a Cat con una sonrisa. Yo bajo la mirada para ver a mi amiga con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa acompañándolas. Me da un beso en la mejilla antes de irse al lado de Sam. _Siempre con sus cosas de niña pequeña_. Ambas empiezan a despedirse de mí agitando sus manos.

"Siempre voy a cuidarla como tú lo harías, West"

"Más te vale Puckett" Finalmente, hay una luz blanca que hace que cierre mis ojos fuertemente.

"Gracias… por todo… Jade" Es lo ultimo que le escucho decir a mi pelirroja amiga…

* * *

Abro los ojos después de dejar de sentir en ellos la ceguera de la luz. Estoy en la habitación de Cat nuevamente. _Al parecer entre en su sueño… o pesadilla_. Me percato de la presencia de Puckett en la habitación, para ser más precisa, sentada en la orilla de la cama acariciándole el cabello a Cat y arrullándola. Cat despierta perezosamente y ve a Sam frente a ella.

"Hey, me tenias preocupada" Susurra la rubia como si tratara de no espantarle el sueño. Mi amiga gime en confusión "¿Tuviste ese sueño de nuevo?" Dice más como una respuesta que como pregunta _¿Cómo que de nuevo? _Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y después agrega:

"Si… pero esta vez fue diferente" Sam la ve un tanto confusa.

"¿Cómo que esta vez fue diferente?" Le pregunta la rubia.

"Esta vez… llegabas tú y me defendía de los bravucones… bueno, una versión pequeña de ti, eras adorable por cierto…" Sam se sonroja un poco ante el halago.

"Deja de decir tonterías Katty" Le dice dándole un empujón juguetón en el brazo. Ambas ríen ante la situación por unos momentos. Yo solo me limito a sonreír un poco recordando que era momentos así los que pasaba con mi pelirroja amiga. _Me alegra el verla sonreir de nuevo_ "Bien, creo que es hora de volver a dormir ¿no crees?" Dice viendo la hora del reloj despertador: 11:25 PM. _¡Wow! Si que es tarde._ La rubia se levanta, pero Cat, aun sentada en la cama, la toma de un brazo.

"¡Espera!" Le llama "¿Puedes… puedes acompañarme esta noche?" Le dice haciendo un puchero "Es por si vuelvo a tener esa pesadilla" Dice luego, agregando los ojos de cachorro más tristes que su imaginación pueda concebir. Sam deja escapar un suspiro y luego asiente "¡Yay! Gracias, Sammy" Le dice abrazándola por la cintura. Ambas se recuestan en la pequeña cama, al menos lo suficientemente grande como para que quepan ambas "Buenas noches, Sammy" Se despide Cat.

"Buenas noches, Katty" Dice Sam desde su parte de la cama.

"Y buenas noches, Jade. Donde quiera que estés" Dice en un débil susurro mi pelirroja favorita. Sonrío ante esto.

"Buenas noches, Catherine" Le deseo a pesar de saber que no me escuchará.

_Bueno, creo que mi presencia aquí ya no es requerida. Después de todo, ahora sé que Sam la cuidará…_ Salgo de la habitación traspasando la puerta. Ya en el pasillo, me estiro un poco. _Ha sido un día pesado para mí, espero que ya todo esto haya terminado… Aunquee, si ya hubiera terminado, creo que ya me hubiera ido de aquí ¿no?_ No sigo más en mis pensamientos ya que me percato de una pequeña presencia recostada en la pared "¡Hey, tú!" Llamo a la niña que había visto antes. _No hay duda, es ella…_

"¡Oh! Ya terminaste" Dice inocentemente la chiquilla.

"¿Cómo que si ya terminé? ¿Y que diablos haces aquí mocosa?" Le recrimino a la niña frente a mí.

"¡Hey! Esa no es forma de hablarle a una pequeña" Dice con sorpresa fingida. Yo solo ruedo los ojos.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué andas persiguiéndome? ¿Qué tienes que ver con mi madre?" _Son muchas las dudas que tengo en mi cabeza sobre esta chiquilla que, ahora que la veo bien, se parece un poco a mí… si bien nos vieran a ambas juntas, cualquiera pensaría que somos hermanas. Sin embargo, tiene los ojos como de un color marrón… más bien vino tinto, que hace que se me erice un poco la piel._

"Oye ¿Quieres callarte?" Me dice de mala gana _¿Quién se cree esta mocosa? Tan chiquita y tan mandona… _"Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte a encontrar a la persona con la que debes quedarte…" Hace una pausa para luego proseguir "… Estoy aquí para llevarte con… Beck" Me sorprendo al oír el nombre de mi ex novio.

"¿Cómo que Beck?... ¿Y como es que lo cono…?" Me interrumpe.

"Tú solo ven conmigo y ya ¿Quieres?" Me manda la chiquilla _¿Pero que…?_

"Escúchame mocosa. No voy a dejar que una chiquilla como tú me hable así ¿Entendido?" Le amenace a lo cual ella ni se inmuto _¿Por qué no me tiene miedo?_

"No me asustas" Me dice firme "Pero esta bien, no llegaremos a nada sí seguimos aquí" Me dice extendiendo su mano hacia mí "Te llevare a donde Oliver esta" Tomo su mano con algo de duda. _Desde que vi a esta niña en el hospital, me causo repelús. No se que tiene que me provoca una sensación de frialdad. Estar cerca de ella me forma un nudo en el estomago _"¡Vamos! No seas cobarde ¿Quieres?" Me dice altaneramente.

"Nadie me dice cobarde ¿Oíste?"

"Como sea" Me dice desviando su mirada con desdén. _Creo que la primera impresión que me llevé cuando la vi en aquel lugar fue errónea. No es una niñita de mamá después de todo._ Ella comienza a llevarme consigo, pero no en la nube de luces como las que yo había visto antes. Es su lugar, ella nos lleva en forma de unas manchas que parecen líneas de tinta negra _¿Por que?..._

* * *

"Llegamos" Me dice la niña. Ahora nos encontramos en el patio de la casa de los Oliver, frente al Camper de Beck. Veo como los faros de su camioneta se acercan por la carretera. Apaga el vehículo en cuestión antes de salir "Vamos, ve con tu protegido" Me dice con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Yo solo alzo una ceja _¿Por qué esta esta niña tan interesada en que vaya con Beck?_ Luego de un momento en el que ninguna de las dos hace nada, se escucha una voz femenina en el aire.

"¡Amor! ¡Al fin llegas!" Le dice una chica rubia que sale del Camper con los brazos abiertos dirigiéndose hasta él. Beck corresponde su gesto y le devuelve el abrazo "Te extrañe cariño" Le dice con una sonrisa y viéndolo a los ojos.

"También te extrañe, Stacy" Le dice antes de darle un beso en los labios. _Así que esta era la chica de la que tanto me había hablado desde hacía algunas semanas ¿eh?..._

**Flashback**

Beck había venido a visitarme a mi departamento… _Bueno, no a visitarme, más bien a irrumpir, ya que eran las 8:30 AM_. Dijo que pasaba por el vecindario y por eso había decidido venir a saludarme:

"Bien… Hola" Dije antes de intentar cerrarle la puerta en la cara, la cual Beckett detuvo antes de que lo lograra.

"¡Hey!" Se quejó "No puedes dejarme con el saludo en la boca"

"Claro que si. Es mi departamento" Me burlé tras la puerta que trataba de cerrar de nuevo.

"¡Ah, vamos Jade!" Dijo quejoso de nuevo. Yo solo rodé los ojos y le abrí la puerta para que entrara "Gracias" Dijo con falsa gratitud.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté molesta y bostezando un poco.

"Pensé que podía venir a saludarte…" Lo interrumpí.

"Pues como ya te has de haber dado cuenta, no, no puedes" Le dije cruzándome de brazos. Él no se quejó ni nada, ya que sabía que estaba jugando a pesar de estar malhumorada por la falta de sueño y ahora, la falta de café. El solo negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad?" Me dice un tanto divertido.

"Soy Jade West" Fue todo lo que le dije "Como sea ¿Qué andas haciendo por estos rumbos?" Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sofá y encendía el televisor de la sala buscando algo que ver.

"¿Pensé que al ya no ser tu novio dejarías de involucrarte tanto en mi vida?" Dijo usando el mismo tono que yo había usado momentos atrás. Yo solo gire un poco la cabeza para mirarlo con mi ceja perforada arqueada por el comentario que acababa de hacer. Al darse cuenta de esto levanto las manos en el aire como cuan ladrón ha sido capturado infraganti "Ok, ok. Me rindo" Dijo resignado "La verdad es que acabo de terminar un encargo de mi padre y ya que andaba por aquí pensé en pasar un rato a visitarte" Me dice tomando asiento a mi lado en el sofá. Lo miré un momento, estudiando sus rasgos faciales.

"¿Eso no es todo?... ¿Cierto Beckett?" Le acusé. _Sabía que algo estaba ocultando, lo conocía desde hace mucho como para saberlo._

"Ok… no es todo" Suspiró "Hay una chica que me gusta" Lanzó repentinamente lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos un tanto sorprendida.

"Okeeey… y ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" Le preguntó. El solo me mira incrédulo por la pregunta que acabo de hacer.

"Quería informarte"

"Aun no entiendo en que se relaciona eso conmigo"

"¿Enserio, Jade?" Me preguntó divertidamente con sarcasmo "Sabes que siempre eres celosa a pesar de haber terminado ¿Recuerdas a Alyssa Vaughn?" yo gemí de manera afirmativa con un 'Ujm' "¿O cuando te enteraste que besé a Trina?"

"Ugh, si" Dije mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo de solo imaginar a esa loca besando a Beck.

"¿O cuando pensaste que estaba saliendo con Tori en una cita?" _Ya me harte…_

"¡Bueno ya! ¿Viniste para recordarme todo eso o que?" Le pregunté algo molesta.

"Ok, ya lo dejo" Calló un momento antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo "Solo quería preguntarte, ya sabes… ¿Me…?" Dudó en preguntar "¿Me… darías tu… bendición?" Aparté la vista del televisor un momento para verlo a los ojos y saber sí no bromeaba _¿Me estaba pidiendo permiso para salir con alguien?_

"Bueno, yo… no sé que decir Beck" Le dije algo incomoda por el tema_. Bueno, no hacia mucho que habíamos terminado. Quedamos en que cada uno iría por caminos separados, ya que sabiamos que nuestra relación ya no era como en un principio lo fue…_

"Te lo pido como un favor… De ex novio a ex novia" Me miró suplicante. _Nunca lo había visto así por nada._

"De verdad esta chica te gusta" Le dije con burla. Él asintió confirmando el comentario hecho "Bieeen… creo… que puedes salir con ella" Le dije encogiéndome de hombros. El me miró sorprendido.

"¿De verdad?" Me preguntó incrédulo "¿No harás una escena de celos o algo así?" Me decía aun con duda. Yo entrecerré mis ojos molesta al verlo de nuevo a la cara.

"Empiezo a creer que la estas inventando solo para darme celos… No funcionará. Cumpliré mi palabra de no entrometerme más en una de tus relaciones" Dije con orgullo en mi voz. _Creo que es hora de madurar… pero por sí acaso_ "…Solo por curiosidad… ¿Cómo se llama?"

**Fin del Flashback**

_Recuerdo que Beck no paró de hablar esa mañana acerca de esta chica… De hecho, se fue como al mediodía ese día y, al hacerlo, dijo que la llamaría para invitarla a salir en la noche… Él ya había comenzado a estar en citas de nuevo. Y yo, mientras, enfrascada en tratar de escribir una historia… La cual creo que al final de cuentas no se publicara. Aunque claro ¿Que muerto no querría ver una obra de Jade West?..._

"¿Qué tanto piensas? Ve con él" Me dice la insistente niña sacándome de mis pensamientos _¡Que mocosa tan irritante!_

"No creo que Beck sea a la persona que debo consolar. Cat parecía más afligida que él, según veo" Le digo con obviedad a la pequeña niña, señalándole la escena que se desarrolla frente a nosotras de 'tortolos enamorados'. Ella solo ve esto con molestia. _Lo puedo notar ya que entrecierra sus ojos con ira mientras mira a la novia de Beck… ¿Por qué se pone así?_

"Ella no me agrada" Dice la niña mirándome ahora a mi con esos ojos que, con ese color, parecieran arder de furia. Yo solo la miro sorprendida. _Esa mirada mataría a cualquiera… Claro, yo no soy cualquiera…_

"Hey, no ves que él es feliz con esa chica. Además, según lo que me contó Beckett, ella sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien" Digo mientras los miro a ambos tomar rumbo al Camper. Ella solo me ve molesta, pero es algo a lo que yo simplemente le resto importancia.

"Tienes que quedarte con Beck ¡él es tu protegido!" _Empieza a decirlo como si fuera más un capricho que quiere cumplir._

"¡Oye! No sé por que quieres que me quede con Beck, cuando él obviamente ya ha conseguido a alguien que lo consuele" Le reprocho a la chiquilla.

"Pero…"

"¡Sin peros, mocosa!" _Ya me canse de sus berrinches_. Empiezo a alejarme de ella a paso seguro.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me dice molesta al ver mi acción. Me giro mientras sigo avanzando, esta vez, de espaldas a donde sea que me dirija.

"Me voy a donde me necesiten" Le digo a la fastidiosa mocosa y, sin darme cuenta, he vuelto a activar por error mis 'poderes de fantasma'

* * *

Llego a un baño _¿Un baño? ¿Qué hago en un baño?... ¡Un minuto! Este es el baño de la casa de Vega ¿Qué hago aquí?_ De pronto, comienzo a escuchar débiles sollozos a mi espalda. Me giro, pero a primera vista no veo a nadie, al menos no hasta que busco mejor la fuente de ese llanto. Me doy cuenta de una delgada silueta bajo el lavamanos de porcelana.

"¿Tori?"

* * *

**Eso es todo por este capitulo (-.-): Lo sé. Cruel de mi parte el dejarlo hasta ahí, pero creo que ya extendí mucho este capitulo para satisfaceros… Aguanten hasta el siguiente capitulo. Mientras, vamos a contestar los reviews de los que se han tomado la molestia de no solo leer, sino también comentar :3**

**Mica****: Acertaste más o menos. Puedes ver que no iba a la casa de Tori en un principio, sino a la pesadilla de Cat. Nuestra Jade al final logró transmitirle algo de seguridad a la pelirroja… Ahora solo queda ver sí puede hacer lo mismo con Tori.**

**Vani****: Yo también adoro ese programa. Los fines de semana me lo veo por uno de los canales de cable. Te di una razón más para leer (eue): Creo que sé ganarme a mis lectores… Nah, fue solo suerte XD**

**Extremebrony****: ¡Hey! Me alegra ver que cada día se unen más lectores a mi historia… Pero más importante, que se unen al Fandom Jori (O0O): ¡WOOOW SIIII!... ¡Oye! Tienes una Mi Misma. Creo que desde que saque la idea, todos quieren tener uno o una, ya varios lo han hecho ya por aquí XD (He impuesto una nueva moda)… Como sea, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo también**

**Kira****: Dime una cosa ¿Aún quieres matarme después de haberlo dejado hasta ahí? Creo que si. Se que ver a Cat tan triste es… es… (TnT) pero bueno, has visto aquí quien va ayudarle a superar esto y también fueron contestadas algunas de tus preguntas… Sin embargo, creo que tendrás que seguir rogando para que actualice \(òuó)/ "Cuanto poder tengo en mi teclado ¡Muaja ja ja ja ja jaaa!" Ok, tal vez no tanto…**

**JORI4EVER****: ¡Hola! Hacia tiempo que no se te veía por estos lares ¡Wow! ¿De verdad crees que mi historia es creativa? Pues gracias, espero que este capitulo y la dedicatoria como compensación por lo del ojo morado XD te hayan gustado también… Le puse Elizabeth para que fuera como una pista, tú sabes… "Elizabeth-Jade-Actriz" Hay relación. Alguien tenia que captarlo X3… Espero y cumplas eso de dejarme bastantes reviews, ya que así sabré que todavía andas con nosotros y no nos has abandonado como lo hiciste hace dos meses y pico (TnT)… Espero leer pronto otro review tuyo y… ¡Ah, si! Refiriéndote a mí como lo hiciste Mr. Angelo "Amo y señor esta y las demás Tierras paralelas en todos los confines espacio-tiempo"… Ok, con solo decirme Angelo me conformo X)**

**LethziWest****: ¡Wow! No creí que esta historia fuera a ser tan vista, pero me equivoque. Cada día se unen nuevos lectores a esta historia. Gracias por unirte y decir que te encanta… Todas las preguntas que has hecho y las que tal vez te hayas formulado ahora serán contestadas a su debido tiempo, solo espera un poco… Espero leerte pronto, Lethzi…**

**Más allá de la realidad****: **Apapachote, apapachote** XD… Como has visto, el sueño de Cat consistía en algo del pasado de ambas, pero con un giro inesperado para Jade… Espero y aspiro que este capitulo te haya gustado también, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente**

**Lass****: Veo que has cumplido la orden. Buen trabajo soldado… Por eso te has ganado un helado de limón. Ve a la heladería más cercana y pídele al dueño un helado y dile que vas de parte mía… \(Ò0Ó)/: El grande y poderoso ¡Shin Maverick!... ¡HELL ANGELO! Bueno, volviendo a la respuesta: Como ves aquí, acabamos de entrar a la etapa Jori (Por más corta que la entrada haya sido XD) Sobre Trina, pues veré que hago por ella, ya que no había pensado el introducirla por aquí, aunque has dado un buen punto para que se le mencione aunque sea…**

**¿Quieres mantener tus teorías en tu cabeza? Vamos, dime de que se tratan… no hay teorías erróneas… solo no acertadas XD… Y bueno, puedes ver que Cat no la pudo sentir pero si pudo interactuar con ella (Aunque solo fuera un sueño)…**

**Gracias por el cumplido de la narración y el autógrafo de Batman ¿Qué te dejo sin palabras? Ahora soy yo el que no sé que decir… Y sobre la oferta: ¡CLARO QUE POR SUPUESTO QUE DESDE LUEGO QUE SEGURO QUE SI LA ACEPTO! Tal vez ustedes también puedan ayudarme en otros proyectos Jori que tengo en mente… Los tengo guardados como una lista con sus posibles nombres y de que tratan para no perderme la idea (Creo que ya son 11 al menos) Solo que no tengo mucho tiempo para plasmarlos todos en la escritura (u.u)**

**Yo también siento lo mismo sobre esa innombrable pareja… Es capaz que creíste que haría otra cosa cuando leíste a donde iba Jade con la chiquilla, perdón por esa… ¡Y es cierto! Un día Jori conquistara a todos… y al haberlo hecho, yo tendré que conquistarlo para así tener \(Ò0Ó)/: ¡El Dominio Total del Mundo!**

**Y lo de la carita: Creo que es lo más cercano que veremos a tu cara, ya que ni Selene ni yo, te hemos visto en una foto… Y ahí vamos de nuevo mencionando a Selene XD… Como sea, tal vez aciertes y todos la usen algún día (Tal vez la vuelva la cara de la moneda con la que se compraran cosas en el futuro cuando yo domine).**

* * *

**Antes de irme, quisiera pedir disculpas por haber descuidado mi otro fic 'Mysterious'. Lo que sucede es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para poder escribir más capítulos (Ya tengo la trama, el espectro, la canción del final… Lo unico que no tengo es tiempo XD) Así que les pido un poco de paciencia con mis ya no tan recurrentes actualizaciones…**

**Bueno, creo que no queda más que decir, salvo que eso es to-eso es to-eso es todo amigos (Al menos por hoy)…**

**Angelo, Fuera…**


End file.
